Some Light Reading
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: Sakura's curiosity gets the best of her and she finds herself reading one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. Little does she know that reading it will result in a world of experimentation on both their parts.
1. Some Light Reading

I don't own Naruto and its characters in any way shape or form. I am a poor college student so don't bother suing. It's not worth your time.

ATTENTION: This story contains adult situations (which you probably already knew or you wouldn't bother reading this. You dirty dirty person.) if you aren't 18, shame on you! Stop reading right now. What would your mother think if she knew? If your over 18, congrats on reading my first story and please tell me what you think.

Some Light Reading

Sakura was dimly aware of the sound of water running through the pipes in the wall behind her. Without opening her eyes she rolled over, taking the entire blanket with her and snuggled deeper into its warmth.

She could still smell his scent. It lingered on the sheets. On her pillow. On her. Just the smell of him could make her feel safe and secure. The spicy masculine scent that was unique to him soothed her in a way few other things did. It calmed her mind and body and right now, it was making it very hard for her to get out of bed.

A bird began to twitter outside the open window. Last night the evening breeze had felt good against her hot skin but now, the harsh rays of the sun poring through the open curtains and the bird's overly cheerful singing forced her out of her semi-conscience state and into the awareness of another day that had already dawned.

Sakura cracked an eye open and glanced groggily at the clock on the nightstand. The ticking hands told her it was already a quarter to 10. Sakura sighed and stretched luxuriously, grateful for the rare day off that allowed her to sleep so late.

What was even rarer was that he too had the day free. Neither of them needed to report for a mission or training. It was truly a blessing to be able to sleep in like a bum. Well, it wasn't entirely her fault for sleeping the day away. He had kept her up all night after all. Sakura smirked to herself as she continued to listen to the sound of the shower running and the bird singing its morning song. Last night's events had been full of passion and heat and another round of mind-blowing sex. Kakashi had out done himself again as he had found creative new ways to pleasure her until she thought she might pass out from pure sensory overload.

Sakura tossed the covers aside and sat up in bed, reaching for her long-sleeved jounin shirt on the floor that had somehow escaped being thrown across the room.

As she pulled the blue material down over her naked chest, she couldn't help but smile at the way things had turned out. If someone had told her a year ago that she would end up sleeping with the man who had once been her sensei, she wouldn't have believed them. In fact, she probably would have fed a chakra-powered knuckle sandwich to anyone foolish enough to make such a remark, but look at her now.

She wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up tumbling into bed with the Copy Ninja that first night. A lot of it probably had to do with the excessive amount of alcohol they had both consumed down at the local watering hole in celebration of another of Tsunade's birthdays (although she refused to disclose her actual age) and Kakashi, insisting he could hold his alcohol better than she. He had offered to walk her home and she had accepted but he had ended up entering her house, and then somehow her bed and had stayed there for her to discover in the morning. Not even the hangover she had (which felt a lot like an army of Naruto's shadow clones had beat the hell out of her while she slept blissfully unaware) could dispel the images of how he had made love to her the night before. Even in his drunken state he had been gentle (if somewhat dominating) and navigated her body like her knew every inch of it inside and out. The next morning had been somewhat awkward but both dismissed it as a one time thing and went their separate ways. Needles to say, Kakashi was more than a little surprised when Sakura showed up at his apartment later that week when she could no longer deny her body what it craved.

And so it continued. Sakura continued to come to him not only because she was comfortable with him after knowing him for years, but also in her eyes, he was somewhat of a sex god and never he disappointed her in fulfilling her needs. Also, ever since she had gotten a glimpse of what lay under that mask during their first bought of love making, she had felt an almost consuming need to see his face again. To say he was handsome was an understatement. Sakura didn't know why he felt the need to cover up his face although she secretly reveled in the fact that she was one of the few lucky enough to see it.

Somehow, over the months of her late night visits, she had found that somewhere along the line she wasn't only in love with the things that he did to her but she was in fact in love with Kakashi himself. She had taken a big risk when she finally confessed her feelings for him but to her elation, he admitted that he felt the same and that it scared the hell out of him. Fortunately, he was willing to give their relationship a chance and their late night meetings, and the incredible sex that ensued, had continued ever since.

As Sakura looked around for her missing black shorts, Sakura mused at how funny and ironic life could sometimes be. She had spent most of her teen years pining after a certain dark haired man that wanted nothing to do with her while her soul mate turned out to be right under her nose, and to be her teacher no less! Now that Sasuke was back in the village (being hauled home by Naruto of course) he was actually acting less like a power-hungry monster and more like a human being. Sakura had finally seen that it wasn't only the fact that he wouldn't return her love, but maybe he couldn't. Sasuke would simply not open his heart to another. Although it had been devastating for her, life continued to go on, time easing the pain a little more each day until Sakura woke up to discover that she didn't feel anything more for Sasuke than simple affection for a fellow team mate.

'He probably isn't half as good in bed anyway.' Sakura thought smugly, then immediately berated herself. Woah, where had THAT come from? She was spending too much time with Kakashi. She was becoming as perverted as her former sensei!

But she couldn't help but smile. Kakashi was endlessly inventive in the sack.

'Or maybe it's because of all those stupid books he reads.' She though as she at last found her shorts under the bed and slipped them on. As she sunk back down on the shurikin printed sheets her eyes caught sight of an orange object sitting on Kakashi's chair.

'Speaking of perverted books…' Sakura smiled as she crossed the room and hesitantly picked up the novel.

She had always wondered what her sensei had found so great about the Icha Icha series. The fact that he was hardly ever seen without his nose buried in one sparked her curiosity. She could still hear water running in the bathroom as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the well worn cover. Kakashi loved his showers and would be in there until the water ran cold. Now was her chance to see what all the fuss was about. She turned to a dog-eared page and immediately turned several shades redder as her eyes read the words on the page. A male ninja had lured his female enemy to a hotel, intent on interrogating her, but instead had got caught up in the flames of passion. The girl, though skilled in ninja arts, was completely unskilled in anything of the sexual nature. The man seemed to almost stalk her like a predator, he being the tiger, and she the innocent doe-eyed fawn.

"Wha—what are you doing?" she stammered.

He pressed her up against a wall trapping her body with his as he whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Sakura would have laughed at the corny language had she not suddenly felt a tingling sensation between her legs.

The man continued to shower butterfly kisses all over the girl's neck and collarbone before capturing her lips in a searing kiss that earned him a soft moan in reply. His hands found their way to the sash of her kimono and he deftly untied it to let it fall open and reveal a pale and perfect pair of breasts. In her inexperienced state, she was unused to having such attention and moved to cover herself as she blushed furiously and turning her face away. The man caught her wrists and gently brought them together over her head. Pinning them with one hand he cupped her cheek in the other, he forced her to look at him.

'Don't cover yourself,' he said. 'You're body is too beautiful to hide. Let me see it.'

His lips busied themselves with nibbling her ear as his hands moved down to knead the newly exposed flesh, making her moan and gasp at the new and wonderful sensations assaulting her senses. Her moans turned to soft cries as his lips replaced his hands and he began nibbling and sucking her overly sensitive nipples, turning them into rock hard peaks.

Sakura couldn't believe Kakashi read this stuff in public! This was beyond perverted! This was flat out porn! A twinge of guilt wound its way through her gut. If she thought it was so disgusting, why was she enjoying it so much? She turned the page and read on, her cheeks growing ever pinker, now not only with the hot flush of embarrassment, but with arousal as well.

He slid the kimono off her shoulders as his mouth continued to work over her flawless skin, leaving her clad only in a pair of underwear as silky as her ornate robe.

He caught her in his arms when her wobbly legs gave out, staring down into her flushed face.

'Perhaps we should move this to a more comfortable place.' He breathed as he once again pressed her against the wall. He grabbed her right thigh and coaxed it up and around his hip then repeated the action with the left so that the only thing holding her up was his hands under her butt and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

This new position aligned his arousal with her most intimate spot and the pressure of him against her silky panties made her gasp in pleasure, but her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

Seeing this, the man comforted her, 'Don't worry, I won't do anything that will hurt you. We'll take this slow.'

With that, he walked over to the bed and lowered her onto it, then moved to cover her body with his, capturing her lips in another blazing kiss while his hands continued to wander up and down her sides.

He then began his slow decent his mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses from her collar bone, to her breasts, to her tight flat abdomen. His tongue dipped into her navel as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and began to—

"I see you're enjoying some light reading there."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kakashi's voice. She had been so engrossed in the book that she hadn't heard him shut off the water or open the door. Now he stood before her in nothing but his black jounin pants, his wet hair falling over his red eye and the other staring at her with an amused expression that matched the smirk on his face.

"I was just curious to see why you found these books so much more interesting than actually doing your job and watching us train all those years." Sakura replied, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice as she tossed the book aside onto the bed.

"You seemed to find it pretty interesting." Kakashi replied in his deep husky voice that was doing nothing to ease the fire the smutty book had ignited between her legs.

Sakura stood and walked boldly up to Kakashi, punctuating her words with a finger jabbing his chest. "I found it ridiculous."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow, his smug expression still present. "And why is that?"

"You mean besides the fact that the girl throws caution and virginity to the wind and ends up sleeping with the enemy?" Sakura said with her hand on her hip.

"You've never wanted to be seduced by a particularly attractive enemy?" Kakashi chuckled as he went to pull Sakura into an embrace.

Dodging his attempts and swatting him playfully she replied, "No. I've never met an enemy that was all that attractive."

Not even Itachi Uchiha had peaked her interest. Although he was attractive just like his younger brother, the evil that had practically radiated from him was enough to deter just about anyone.

"What if I were the enemy?" Kakashi growled softly, as he took a step towards her, his visible eye mischievous and somehow…hungry.

In an unconscious attempt to maintain her personal bubble, Sakura took a step backwards and then another as he continued to advance. She wasn't even aware that she had moved at all until her back connected with the wall with a soft thud. Kakashi placed a hand on either side of her head, blocking obvious escape routes and smirked to himself as he heard Sakura's breath grow slightly ragged at their close proximity.

His damp hair still hung in his face, obscuring the eye with the Sharingan, but he fixed the other on her astonished and somewhat puzzled jade ones. His lips parted in a grin that Sakura had never seen before. It seemed almost…predatory.

Kakashi pressed his body close to hers and leaned in so his lips barely brushed her earlobe as he spoke. "Admit it," he whispered. "If you had never been with a man and I was determined to be your first, you wouldn't stand a chance in resisting me."

His voice was huskier than usual and his breath tickling her ear was doing funny things to her heart rate, not to mention the way he was pressing his body up against hers was making it harder and harder to conceal her rapidly growing lust.

Kakashi gently nipped Sakura's earlobe, causing her to gasp in surprise. Her eyes widened further when she heard him utter six words seductively into her ear.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be gentle."

Ok, he was NOT trying to reenact the steamy scene she had just read…was he?

Then again, Kakashi was kinky enough that she wouldn't put this kind of thing past him. Although a few moments ago, she had called the whole situation ridiculous, the actual feel of his sculpted body against hers and his teeth gently grazing her earlobe had her seriously reconsidering. If she had never before experienced a man's touch, this would most definitely have a chance in reducing her to a puddle of sexual need. She knew she had been far from a virgin even before she had hooked up with the silver haired ninja, but who cared? She could pretend for a day, especially if he was game. Throwing her pride aside and summoning from within the little acting skills she had, she timidly pressed her palms to his bare chest and whispered shakily "Ka—Kakashi?"

The Copy Ninja immediately pulled away to look at her, at first astonished to hear his name come from her lips as if she was truly unsure of herself, as if…she had never done this before. A slow smile crept across his lips as he realized she was going to play along. He brought a hand up to stroke her jaw and then let his thumb rub over the softness of her bottom lip.

"Just relax Sakura. I'll take care of everything else."

The kunoichi shivered as she felt his lips flutter over the skin of her neck, then her jaw. She parted her lips in preparation for a kiss but his own barely grazed over them before he continued his ministrations down the other side of her throat.

As a slightly disappointed whimper escaped Sakura, she could feel Kakashi smirk into the hollow of her neck.

Gently, he ran a hand through her silky pink locks and anchored her in place as he continued his assault on her skin more aggressively. Every now and then his teeth would nip at her flesh or suck it gently, only to move somewhere else and gently lavish the area with his tongue.

"Mmmm…" Sakura murmured as the hand not tangled in her hair found its way under her shirt and began to slide back and fourth across her bare stomach.

His lips found their way back to hers and this time they lingered, touching softly before pressing in with a more demanding need.

Remembering the part she was to play, Sakura gasped as she felt his tongue snake over her bottom lip as if she had never before been kissed.

Kakashi took this opportunity to delve deeper into her mouth, running his tongue along her teeth and deeper still to tangle with her own tongue. Sakura responded with a moan that wasn't entirely false and began to timidly kiss back as if she was not quite sure what to do about her mouth's invader. Soon her passion was matching his own as their tongues dueled for dominance. Sakura hesitantly looped her hands around his neck and stood on tip toe in an attempt to get even closer to him. The kiss was over much too soon as Kakashi pulled away to come up for air. He looked down to find a very flushed Sakura who was nervously biting her bottom lip as if she didn't have a clue of what to do next. Kakashi found her virginal behavior adorable and strangely arousing and for a moment, regretted not being the man who truly did touch her for the first time.

He released his grip on her hair and brought the hand down to join the other on the flat plane of her stomach. He began to slide his hands up and down her sides, loving the feel of silky skin beneath his fingers.  
Sakura let out a soft sigh and let her eyes drift close, obviously enjoying herself, but they soon opened wide as she felt his hands continue to slide up and up and up, taking her shirt with them until it was over her head and discarded on the floor beside her.

Remembering the fictional girl's modesty, Sakura's cheeks grew red and she moved her hands from Kakashi's hair to cover her now bare breasts while averting her eyes to the side.

The silver haired ninja was impressed with her acting skills. She definitely had the blushing thing down. As cute as it was, he wanted to see her body in all of its glory and gently took a wrist in each hand.

"Sakura," he said, his voice almost tender. "Don't be embarrassed. Your body is perfect and I want to see it."

Hesitantly, she let him pull her wrists away from her chest, uncrossing her arms and revealing creamy breasts that were indeed flawless.

Although he had seen them many times before, Kakashi was struck again by the feminine beauty of his lover's sculpted body. She had just the right combination of muscle tone and soft delicate curves. His eyes drank in the site of her and he lifted her eyes to meet hers.

"God Sakura, you're beautiful." He whispered huskily and she suspected that the words ran deeper than just the voice of his character. He truly meant them and this knowledge brought a genuine blush to her cheeks.

Her brought together both wrists above her head and secured them there with one large hand incase she had any thoughts of covering herself again. The other hand came up to gently cup the fullness of one breast, then the other. He let his thumb run over her pebbly pink nipple coaxing it into an even harder bud while his hand gently massaged the soft tissue.

Her moans and erratic breathing made him want to rip off her shorts and take her right there on the spot and while it would probably be highly pleasurable for both of them, that's not how the story went, so he forced himself to be patient and for the time being, ignored the bulge in his pants that was throbbing almost painfully.

He let his mouth descend, planting hot hungry kisses between her breasts and nipped and sucked gently at the surrounding skin, and while he came close enough to let her feel his breath on her nipples, he never actual gave her the satisfaction of feeling his mouth on her painfully hardened peaks.

Sakura whimpered pitifully as her body writhed and squirmed under his touch. God she wanted him and he wasn't touching her where she needed it the most. His mouth was so close. If he would just give her a little more…

"Kakashi…" she panted, looking down at him with eyes hazy with lust. "Please…I need more."

Kakashi let his tongue flick over her nipple but only for a second before moving back to the valley between her breasts, but the one touch had been enough to cause her hips to jerk up against his without her consent. Kakashi groaned as he felt her pelvis rub up against a part of him that was becoming harder by the minute. Convinced she was ready to move on, he let a hand snake down behind her left thigh and lift her leg up to wrap more securely around his hip. He looked into Sakura's eyes which once again held traces of apprehension and insecurity at what they both knew what was coming next.

'She really should put that acting ability to use somewhere.' Kakashi thought to himself as he reached for her right thigh. 'It might come in handy on a mission one day.'

That train of thought was quickly forgotten as he bounced Sakura up into a more intimate position, rearranging his hands so that he had a firm hold on both of her toned cheeks while her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

He pressed his pelvis forward gently causing his erection to press into her soaking center which was separated only by the cloth of her shorts and the fabric of his pants. Her head fell back against the wall with a soft 'thunk' and a moan filled with surprise and undeniable pleasure escaped her lips. Kakashi pulled back and thrust forward again to get the same result, loving the feel of her arms and legs tightening around him as if she were hanging on for dear life. He chuckled at her responsiveness and thrust once more. Sakura let out a cry as her whole body quivered. She tried to convey her need to her lover in a way that one unfamiliar with her own body's heated reaction might say.

"Kakashi…I—please…my body…it needs…"

Whatever else she was going to say was swallowed in another mind numbing kiss. When he finally pulled away he rasped into her ear, "I'll give you what you need Sakura, but let's move somewhere a little more comfortable."

His pink haired lover nodded shyly and he leaned forward to kiss her again, this time with a tenderness that made Sakura's heart want to burst with the love she felt for him.

Never breaking the kiss, Kakashi walked them over to his bed and lowered her down onto it, then moved to cover her still trembling body with his own. He made a place for himself, hips resting between her legs and began kissing down her body, first her neck, then collarbone, between her breasts to her stomach where his lips caressed her up and down, along the waistband of her shorts, around her belly button, anything he could d to keep Sakura writhing beneath him and moaning his name.

Finally he hooked his thumbs under her shorts at each hip bone at Sakura gasped, hardly able to wait for what was about to happen.  
"What happens next?" Kakashi asked, breaking character and pausing in his actions.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her mind still clouded with lust and need.

"In the story, what happens next?"

" I dunno," Sakura admitted. "I didn't read that far."

"Is that so?" Kakashi mused. He jutted his chin at the orange book still lying where Sakura had tossed it. "Read from where you left off."

"What?" Sakura gasped, slightly irritated that she was so close to her goal only to be stopped by such a bizarre request.

"Read it." Kakashi replied simply. His voice carried the same tone it had during the days when he was her teacher. It was a voice that left no room for argument.

"Fine." She growled irritably, snatching the book off the bed and thumbing to the page she had been reading.

"He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and began to sli—uh Kakashi, this is weird."

She looked down to see him still poised over her where he had stopped, looking at her expectantly. "Just do it Sakura, unless you want to call this whole thing off."

With his last sentence he gave her a patented eye crease which instantly made Sakura's blood boil. He was NOT walking away after he had gotten her this hot and bothered. She narrowed her eyes giving him the best death glare she could muster before returning to her book and reading aloud.

"He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and began to slide them down her endlessly long legs and proceeded to kiss back up to her—ooh! Kakashi! What are you—mmm."

As Sakura had read the passage, her own shorts had been slipped away and replaced by his hot mouth on her ankles and calves.

"I don't think I can read with you doing that," Sakura panted as he slowly worked his way up her legs. "It's kind of distracting."

"Just read." He said, before going back to kissing a muscular thigh.

Trying as hard as she could to get words out between moans, Sakura continued to read.

"Once he re—ah…reached her inner…mmm…thigh he gen—ooh…gently spread her legs apart."

Sakura couldn't help notice two strong hands on her own thighs prying her legs open as well.

"Her shy….shyness quickly dis—dissipated as she felt his hot…aww…hot tongue touch…ohhh…her for the first time…umm… in her wet—AHHH!"

Sakura's back instantly arched as she felt Kakashi's tongue slip over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She shook uncontrollably as she felt him make slow lazy swipes back and fourth over clit with his tongue that was quickly making all thought impossible. Her head turned from side to side helplessly as her legs locked around his shoulders to keep him in place. She was floating on a cloud, she was madly riding the sensations that he sent rippling through her body as he sucked, swirled and licked her. She was so close and nothing could stop her from going over the edge…except the muffled voice between her legs.

"Keep reading."

"What? No, Kakashi, I can't."

The copy ninja looked up from his place between her legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You don't want me to stop do you?"

Sakura vowed that as soon as they were done, she was going to kill him slowly and painfully as she once again picked up the book. She read the first passage she saw, not even knowing where she had left off.

"He continued flick her bud with his to—OOH!" Kakashi had started up again. "And once he—AH! Felt she was—um… ready he slipped a—OH! a single finger inside h—"

Her last word spiraled into an unintelligible scream as he too slipped a long finger inside her and began to slowly pump it in and out, all the while never slowing the actions of his tongue on her clit.

Knowing if she stopped reading, Kakashi would stop pleasuring her so she forced herself to read on.

"The—AHH! …new sensations were t—mmm…too much for her un—OOH! untouched body and she—oh God…she surrendered to h—OH! to her very…oh God Kakashi…her very first…"

Sakura could read no more as the book fell from her fingers because she too surrendered as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body when her orgasm finally overcame her. Kakashi continued to move his finger within her and lick at her center which was becoming wetter and wetter with her release. He stopped only when Sakura's convulsions had subsided and she lay totally spent on his bed.

The Copy Ninja gazed down at her. Her chest was heaving, her eyes closed, her lips were slightly parted, her hands were still fisted in his sheets and her body trembled under the lightest touch, still overly sensitive after so much pleasure. Kakashi thought she had never looked so beautiful.

He repositioned himself so that he was straddling her hips and reached for the book once again. Sakura prepared herself for more torture but was surprised when it was he who opened to the page and began to read to her softly in a husky voice that made her melt inside.

"He cradled his young lover's still trembling body as she recovered from her first erotic encounter."

Sakura was surprised as she felt Kakashi lean down and slip a hand beneath her head to bring her into a sitting position then wrap his arm around her and hold her close, her cheek resting on his shoulder. She slid her arms around his neck and for a moment they sat there in comfortable silence before he continued.

"Once she had come down from her high, he set about building her up again. He let his hands roam her body, setting her body ablaze once more."

Every word he uttered in that deliciously sexy voice was like an aphrodisiac and Sakura's fire was ablaze even before his hand not holding the book began to trace random patterns over her back and sides.

"When she whimpered with need once more, he pushed her gently back onto the sheets and allied himself with her opening."

Sakura felt herself being lowered from his chest back onto the bed and as her head hit the pillow, she found herself looking up into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"I think we can take it from here." Kakashi grinned as he tossed the book aside.

He positioned a hand on either side of Sakura's head and leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss that was both passionate and tender. She felt his hardness part her slick folds and then begin to slide into her painfully slow. Sakura moaned and thrust up with her hips, trying to get more of him inside her. Kakashi removed his lips from hers only to whisper playfully in her ear.

"You're awfully eager for someone who's never done this before."

Sakura giggled softly then mocked him in a breathy voice, "Oh Kakashi, you're so big."

Her sarcasm was not lost on him and he growled back into the soft column of her neck, "It only feels that way because you're so damn tight."

With his last words he sunk into her the rest of the way, drawing ragged moans from both of them. Kakashi proceeded to set a pace that was slow but incredible deep, pushing into her as far as he could physically go before retreating again.

Sakura's hands tangled in his unruly silver hair as she pushed her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Almost without realizing the words were coming from her lips she whispered "That feels so good, please don't stop Kakashi."

Her lover most definitely agreed and lifted one leg, then the other and hooked them over his shoulders so he could penetrate her ever deeper. Sakura let out a throaty moan as he pushed into her as far as her body would allow. Encouraged by her reaction, he sped up the pace and hit that magical place inside her over and over again.

"Oh yes…mmm…Kakashi, I'm going to…ohhh…I'm going to…"

"Come for me Sakura." He growled as he continued to pump in and out of the place that was growing tighter and wetter by the second.

"More," she gasped, trying to arch under him but in their new position, there was little she could do to help herself over the edge. "I need more."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. Her ankles still over his shoulders, he leaned forward until she was bent nearly double and was suddenly thankful for her ninja training and increased flexibility. He used his hands to brace himself and keep most of his weight off her and then proceeded to slam in and out of her as fast as their position would allow. It didn't take long before he felt her inner muscle ripple uncontrollably around him and her let out a cry that was probably heard by passers by in the streets below. Her fingernails dug into his back as she attempted to anchor herself and keep from being swept away by the torrent of pleasure she was experiencing. By some miracle, Kakashi was able to hold on despite her muscles squeezing him impossibly tight.

Before she could again regain her senses, Kakashi had unhooked her legs from his shoulders and snaked his arms around her. He rolled them both over so that she was sprawled across him. She looked up into his eyes, blinking in confusion.

"Sit up Sakura." He growled as his hands found their way to her hips.

She did as she was told and gasped as the pleasure that shot through her and was suddenly acutely aware that Kakashi was still inside her and still very hard. She looked down at him in disbelief and Kakashi smirked.

"What can I say? I've got stamina."

Whatever Sakura was going to say died on her lips as his hands moved her hips, grinding her slowly back and forth over him. Her head fell back and another animalistic moan escaped her as she enjoyed the feeling of him being wedged so deeply inside her. Her sounds of pleasure were music to his ears. Releasing his hold on her hips he commanded in a similarly throaty voice,

"Ride me Sakura."

Bracing her hands on his chest, Sakura complied by lifting her hips up, causing her silken center to side up his shift before crashing back down to bury him deeply within her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, lost in the ecstasy of being filled so completely.

Kakashi watched her as she ground against him mercilessly and was amazed not for the first time that this ravishing beauty had once been his whiney and immature pupil all those years ago. She had been the weakest of the three, young, naive and known to dissolve into tears over the smallest thing. But now, she was a piece of work that turned the heads of most men in Konoha. She was all toned leg and lush curves and her exotic green eyes and pink hair just added to her beauty, and she was his! He hadn't understood what Lee and Naruto had seen in her all those years ago, but now he understood. They had seen the women she would soon become and they, like Kakashi now, had been smitten.

Sakura moved her hands from the flat expanse of his chest to grip his thighs behind her. Her new position gave Kakashi a perfect view of his member sliding in and out of her and he had to admit that the sight, coupled with her bouncing breasts and face contorted in pleasure, was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He felt himself twitch within her and knew he wouldn't be able to hang on for long.

"I don't know how much longer I can last." He rasped.

She opened her jade eyes and looked down at him. With a smirk she asked,

"What happened to that stamina?"

Kakashi's only answer was an unintelligible grunt as he grasped her hips tighter and raised his own as she came crashing down, driving himself into her impossibly deep. Sakura let out a cry and her grip on Kakashi's thighs tightened. She continued sliding up and down his shaft and when he didn't repeat the action she met his heated gaze with her own.

"Do it again."

Kakashi complied, thrusting his hips up randomly as she was sliding down so she never knew when she would impale herself the deepest.  
"Oh god keep going," Sakura moaned. "Please don't stop!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, she felt her inner muscles clamp down almost violently then spasm after a particularly hard thrust on Kakashi's part. Feeling, rather than seeing Sakura's orgasm, he grabbed her hips and began thrusting up as hard and fast as he could, trying to lengthen her release as he reached his own. With a grunt, he felt himself explode and emptied himself into her in a series of white-hot pulsations as stars erupted in front of his vision.

Feeling a lot like she had when she had used up nearly all of her chakra (except in a pleasant way), Sakura slumped forward onto Kakashi's chest, head in the crook of his neck and wondered for a moment why all the bones in her body had suddenly gone missing.

After a moment she felt fingers running through her mused hair and tickle her scalp, sending wonderful shivers through her body as her racing heart began to slow.

"Kakashi," she murmured into his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I take it back. That scenario would definitely work out if the man doing the seducing had your kind of skills."

She hear him chuckle softly as his had glided up and down the sweat slicked skin of her back.

"So does that mean I've made an Icha Icha fan out of you?"

"Well," she pondered. "They are awfully fun to reenact."

"I've got a whole bookcase full if you're looking for more reading material." Kakashi said smugly as he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Then a through struck her.

"Kakashi, how did you know where I had stopped reading…and what exact passage I was reading for that matter. Mind reading isn't one of your secret jutsus is it?"

She felt Kakashi roll them over so she was pinned beneath him. His dark eye was full of mischief and his red one was enigmatic as always. Bringing his face so close to hers that their noses were always touching, he said simply,

"You move your lips when you read."

This earned him a playful shove. "I do not." She insisted.  
His eyebrow rose in a graceful arch.

"Oh, you most certainly do. You also chew your lip when you're nervous and talk in your sleep."

"I…I do?" Sakura stammered, not previously aware of this information. "What do I say?"

"That I am the sexiest man alive." Kakashi said, avoiding the slap meant for his face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You are impossible." She growled. "Get off me you big lug! Famous Copy Ninja or not, you're still heavy!"

She began squirming underneath him, trying to get free. What she didn't realize was the fact that their bodies were still joined and her movements were awaking something that had only recently gone to bed. Her mistake was soon realized as she felt him harden inside her again.

"Already?" she asked wide-eyed.

Kakashi shrugged. "What can I say? I've got stamina."

Sakura's eye's narrowed. "Is that so? Show me."

If that wasn't a challenge, he didn't know what was.

Kakashi chuckled as he lowered his head to kiss her once more.

His last fleeting thought before he succumbed once again to his lust was 'I'm with a girl who is rapidly becoming as perverted as me? I could definitely get used to this.'


	2. Caught!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

This fic is rate M for a reason. Graphic, plotless smut will ensure.

Some Light Reading

Sakura had picked up a bad habit, a very bad habit indeed.

No doubt Kakashi was to blame for this.

She let head fall back against her pillow as she heaved a frustrated sigh. She really needed to stop this. She was becoming a bigger pervert than Kakashi and if this kept up, she would soon be rivaling the king of all perverts himself, Jiraiya, Naruto's hopelessly horny sensei. She however wouldn't go poking around the women's baths trying to catch a glimpse of them naked.

She would just read about it instead.

Sakura looked down at the book in her hands. Recently, she had taken to reading Itcha Itcha Paradise whenever Kakashi was out on a mission. She always made sure to put them back exactly where she had found them (in a shabby cardboard box in the back of his closet) so she was pretty sure he hadn't grown wise to her little hobby. He would no doubt tease her mercilessly if he had, especially after she had ridiculed him all these years for constantly having his nose buried in one regardless of whose company he was in.

But now, Sakura was beginning to understand the appeal, at least a little bit.

Although the characters were sometimes shallow and the scenarios predictable, Sakura was drawn by the sheer eroticism that the books contained, and right now, that eroticism was getting to her in the worst possible way.

She had only been reading for 10 or 15 minutes (in fact she had picked up the book the moment Kakashi had left to answer a summon from Tsunade.) but it was long enough for her to come upon another one of the story's steamy scenarios. The result was a familiar tingling between her legs that persevered now matter how she tried to ignore it.

As Sakura continued to read, the sensation only intensified, building into a throbbing liquid heat that made her abdominal muscles clench and her nipples tighten. Heat seemed to roll off her body in waves and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Kakashi's body never seemed to betray him all those times she had watched him read these books in public.

Sighing, she knew there was only one thing to do. She would have to alleviate the pressure herself if she didn't want to spend the rest of the day hot and bothered.

Gingerly, Sakura slid a hand under her shirt to massage her breast through the thin material of her cotton bindings while the other one held the book so she could read on. She let her thumb flick over her hardened nipple and groaned softly at the delightful shivers that rippled through her body.

She thumbed to the next page as she moved her hand to fondle her other breast. As good as the sensations felt, they only made the aching heat between her legs more and more unbearable. Sakura lay the open book face down on her stomach to keep her place and allowed her newly freed hand to slip beneath the waistband of her simple black sweats.

She moved her hand to cup her mound through the silky fabric of her panties and shuddered as she felt her pulsating heat radiating through the material. She let a single finger trace the cleft of her entrance and moaned softly at how incredibly wet she was. She had already soaked her underwear right through. She rubbed her finger back and forth, teasing herself lightly and building her desire to an even greater level as her hips unconsciously started to roll against her hand.

Sakura continued to fondle her breasts with her other hand as she moved the one in her pants over her clit and began to rub it softly. The feeling of the silky fabric on her overly sensitive body drew a shuddering gasp from her as she began to trace circles around her swollen little nub.

She began to wish that Kakashi was home. He could do such wonderful things with his tongue and she wanted nothing more than to feel it sliding over her clit instead of her fingers. Just the image of his head between her thighs, lapping hungrily at her center made the fire inside her blaze even hotter.

She withdrew her hand from her pants, only to reinsert it beneath her panties as well. She let her fingers glide over her hairless mound and once again was thankful that she had started to shave there. Kakashi had mentioned offhandedly that he liked the way it felt to be with a woman who shaved or waxed that area and Sakura had discovered she had liked it as well and had made a habit out of it ever since.

Another habit driven by sex and caused by Kakashi. What next? Would he bring home skimpy little nurse's outfits for her to wear? Sakura didn't think she was THAT adventurous just yet.

But all that was forgotten as her finger found her swollen bud and was able to touch it without a layer of fabric separating skin from skin. She felt her internal muscles clench a little harder as she dragged her finger back and forth over her slippery pearl.

Finally, not able to take it any more, she let her finger part her slippery folds and arched her hips clear off the bed as her digit sunk inside herself. She quickly adopted a steady pace, sawing her finger in and out as her other hand continued to explore her own breasts. She could feel her muscles clench and release around her invading finger but it wasn't enough. Again she wished for Kakashi's touch instead of her own. His fingers were so much longer and he could reach so much deeper inside, but then again, if he were here, his fingers would not be her first choice of body parts to stick within her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she added two more digits to the one already thrusting and imagined that it was the silver haired ninja pleasuring her and not herself.

"Ooooh…Kakashi…" Sakura moaned as her inner walls rippled and contracted around her hand.

She was so close. Her entire body was ablaze and her mind could only focus on the sensations her own two hands were creating. That's probably why she didn't hear the door open and shut or feel the new presence in the room.

"Well aren't you a pretty picture." Said a familiar voice that Sakura knew all too well.

The kunoichi whipped her hand out of her pants with a squeak as her eyes flew open to focus on the familiar silver haired junin.

" K-Kakashi, you startled me." Sakura stammered as she tried to keep her humiliation from transporting all the blood from her genitals straight into her face.

"Yes I can see that." Kakashi chuckled. "Obviously you still haven't learned my lesson about never letting your guard down."

Although Sakura couldn't see his smirk because of his mask, she could hear it in his voice. She followed the gaze of his visible eye to her stomach where his book was still residing.

Shit. She was so caught.

Kakashi walked to her side and plucked the book off her still heaving stomach.

"I see you've discovered my stash." He said, with unmistakable amusement in his voice. "How long did you have to go through my things before you found them?"

"Um…not long." Sakura squeaked, still mortified at being walked in on. "They were pretty easy to find."

Kakashi uttered a simple "Hmm." As he walked away from the bed and over the chair which he pulled to the middle of the room. He sat down to directly face Sakura, interlacing his fingers behind his head and propping his right foot perpendicular on his left knee. The novel she had been reading lay abandoned in his lap.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sakura said as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Why, enjoying the show of course." He answered casually. "Please continue as you were. Pretend I'm not even here."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed as she shot upright into a sitting position. "You honestly expect me to do…THAT in front of you?"

"Why not?" Kakashi said, easing back into his chair. "I touch you all the time. Now I want to watch YOU touch you. What's so strange about that?"

With the way Kakashi was lounging so casually in his chair, Sakura was sure that if she looked up the word "lackadaisical" in the dictionary, his big smug face would be right next to the definition. The way he was so laid back about the whole situation was infuriating. Why didn't he just cook up some popcorn to go with his real life porno?

"Kakashi," she said through gritted teeth. "You are out of your god damned mind."

Her former sensei responded with a light hearted tone and a happy eye crease.

"Aw, come on Sakura, you know you want to. I know I came in before you got to finish. You must be going crazy by now so why just do what you need to do?"

Kakashi was right and they both knew it. He looked so smug she could have cheerfully socked him. She probably would have hurled his precious little novel right at his head if he hadn't already confiscated it.

But the fire in her loins still burned persistently and she knew there was no other way to put it out. She sighed and leaned back into the pillows, propping herself up so that she could see him. She watched Kakashi watch her as she let her hand once again descend down the path of her flat stomach to slip under her sweat dampened pants and even wetter panties. Her arousal instantly flared as her fingers brushed the nub that was still gently throbbing.

As she let out a pleasured gasp, she saw Kakashi reach for his headband and pull it up to reveal his blood red eye. At first she was confused by his actions but then she realized that he, being the Famous Copy Ninja, could instantly learn jutsus and other motions, including what her fingers were doing right now. He was memorizing the way she touched herself, no doubt planning to use the same movements on her later. The thought turned her on even more as she positioned her fingers at her opening and prepared to slide them inside.

"Loose the pants Sakura." Kakashi ordered in a voice made husky by his own escalating arousal.

Sakura glared at him as she withdrew her hand from her pants.

"It's hard to pretend you're not here when you start giving me orders Kakashi." She growled. "Besides, you can see just fine with the sharingan."

"I know." Kakashi said, a mischievous glint flashing in his eye. "But I just love seeing you naked."

Sakura was just about to march over to where he sat and strangle him when a thought crossed her mind. He probably expected her to shyly go about touching herself in his presence, maybe finishing herself or perhaps inviting him over to do the job for her. Well what if she turned the tables and made him the one who would sweat by giving him a show that would make his eyes pop?

Better yet, what if she teased him until he begged for more and he was powerless to do anything but take it?

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Sakura slide off the bed and slowly walked towards him, suddenly looking more like a tigress on the prowl than a sexually frustrated ninja.

You want me naked Kakashi?" she said in a low sultry voice that had Kakashi instantly confused. One minute she was embarrassed, the next, irate and now she wanted to… seduce him? "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes." He said simply as she let a hand fall to his shoulder and trail around to his neck as she walked behind him.

She leaned over, pressing her breasts into his back as she let her hand trail down his chest.

"Well then you will get your wish Kakashi Hatake," She whispered in his ear as her hand slipped stealthily into his pocket where she knew he kept a coil of flexible wire. "But we will do it MY way."

In one fluid move she pulled the wire from his pocket and uncoiled it, only to wrap it around Kakashi several times, pinning his arms to his sides and tying him tightly to the chair. Before the silver haired shinobi had time to react, the wire was already glowing with her chakra as she tied the wire tight behind him. It looked as though he wouldn't be getting up until she said so.

Sakura stepped around in front of him, admiring her handy work.

"Now it seems it is YOU who has let their guard down." She giggled.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, you are quite skilled when it comes to distractions."

The kunoichi leaned in and pulled down his mask and went for his lips but then changed her mind at the last second and kissed his cheek instead. The only response she got from Kakashi was an irritated grunt.

Sakura grinned as she backed away a few feet from him and brought a finger up to tap her lip in mock thought.

"Now let's see, where was I?"

Kakashi didn't like the devious look she had in her eye, especially since she now had him completely at her mercy, a position Kakashi had never found himself in. Yet somehow, he was finding it very VERY arousing.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, as if the thought had just occurred to her. "You wanted me naked didn't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura began to sway her hips gently as if dancing to a beat that only she could hear. She brought her hands up to lift her hair off her neck, only to let it slide through her fingers and fall back around to frame her face. She then let her fingers glide up and down her sides, tracing the curve of her breast and the swell of her hip.

As Kakashi watched her musicless dance, he suddenly felt as if all the moisture had some how evaporated right out of his mouth.

Sakura gulped inwardly as she began to dance for the man she had just tied to the chair. He hoped he couldn't see her trepidation. She wanted to appear totally confident and in control of the situation but she couldn't dismiss the twinge of unease in her belly. After all, Kakashi was usually in charge of their sexual endeavors and the most she had done was insist every now and then that she was on top. This was a whole new game and Sakura hoped that she wasn't out of her league. The way Kakashi was staring at her, is if suddenly mesmerized, gave her renewed courage and she let her hands wander to the hem of her shirt.

She began to slowly push it up, revealing her defined yet feminine stomach muscles. Right when the shirt reached the bottom curve of her breasts, she let the shirt fall down back into place. Sakura noticed Kakashi shift in his chair slightly and knew her actions were having the desired affect.

Feeling bolder still, Sakura let her palms slide to rest on each breast and gave them a light squeeze through her T-shirt and bindings. She couldn't suppress the shudder or the soft moan that resulted from this action.

The man in the chair had long since abandoned his casual cross-legged position and now had both feet firmly on the floor. Kakashi now wasn't merely shifting his weight, he was flat out squirming, and Sakura knew the Copy Ninja had never been one to squirm.

Feeling empowered, Sakura slowly walked towards him, putting a little more swish in her hips than usual. When she was as close as she could get without actually touching him, she placed her hands on her thighs and bent down so they were nose to nose.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" Sakura said, keeping her voice as low and as sultry as she could. "You look a little uncomfortable in your chair."

Kakashi's mismatched eyes stared into her mischievous green ones. He had not been expecting this kind of behavior from Sakura at all. She had never been so sexually independent before. Usually it was he who had her pinned down and begging for more but now that their roles were reversed, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He DID know however that he liked this new version of the pink haired vixen very VERY much.

"Sakura," he said smugly. "I believe my books have gone and made a sex-crazed monster out of you. I never would have taken you for the type to give a strip tease."

"Well, you were the one who insisted on watching the show." Sakura smiled as she straightened and once again grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to slide it up. "And if it's a show you want, than it's a show you'll get."

With that, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room, leaving her one step closer to Kakashi's original request of getting naked.

Sakura trailed a hand over the newly revealed flesh of her stomach as she continued the sensual sway of her hips. She turned around, giving Kakashi a perfect view of her backside as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her sweats and pulled them off her slender hips, leaving her clad in only her cotton bindings and a pair of silky bikini cut panties that were the same hue as her hair.

Sakura heard the groan come from behind her and knew Kakashi obviously appreciated her attire. She smirked as she stepped out of the pants and kicked them away dismissively.

The sight of her now only in her undergarments made the erection he had been trying very hard to ignore, twitch inside his pants. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be painfully hard and sitting in this chair watching her tease him would be unbearable.

She spread her legs into a wider stance and looked innocently over her shoulder.

"Kakashi? Are you feeling all right?" she said in a sugary sweet tone that told Kakashi she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Sakura," he growled as she bent over and flattened her chest to her right leg before arching her back and snaking back up, letting her fingers drag up her leg and keeping her eyes locked with Kakashi's in a gaze that made him forget what he was going to say.

God she was so perfect. Her tight little ass practically begged to be squeezed and those panties hugged her like a second skin. Kakashi decide then and there that pink was definitely one of his favorite colors.

Sakura, still facing away from him rolled her hips in a wide circle, hoping she was looking at least remotely sexy and not utterly ridiculous. His heavy breathing however assured her that she was on the right track.

She was surprised to find she was actually having a good time being in charge like this. The way he looked at her made her feel so empowered. It was HER who was making him pant and groan, not something in one of his books and she loved the feeling of having that kind of control over him. Decided to see just how far she could push him, she wrapped an arm around her leg to grab the back of her thigh and dragged her hand up over her ass to cup one pink clad cheek. She looked over her should to see Kakashi's eyes following her hand's every moment. Without warning, she lifted the hand and brought it back down with a loud smack and smiled at the astonished, yet incredibly heated look on his face.

'Oh my God. Did she just spank herself?'

"Kakashi," Sakura said in a half moan, rubbing her hand over what would no doubt be a red spot. "What do you want from me?"

"Right now," the junin said as calmly as he could, balling his hands into fists at his side trying to get a hold of himself. "Is to rip off what little clothing you have left and screw you into next week."

"Aw," Sakura said, giving him one of the cutest pouts he had ever seen. "You're so impatient. I'm not done with you yet."

Between her impish little voice that was beyond sexy and the predatory gleam in her eye, Kakashi suddenly found himself having to swallow a good sized lump that had formed in his throat.

Sakura in the meantime, had found the tail-end of her binding and was now slowly unwrapping it from around her torso as she drew closer to him.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kakashi," she said, still pouting her sexy little pout. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Sakura, let me out of this chair. I need to touch that sexy body of yours. I need to—"

His words died on his lips as she pulled the last of her bindings away, revealing two flawless breasts, both capped with hardened rosy nipples that reaffirmed his new found love for the color pink.

Seeing the way his eyes were glued to his chest, she giggled.

"Come on Kakashi, it's not like you've never seen them before."

She gave a little shimmy that caused them to jiggle in a way that had Kakashi so captivated, she was sure his jaw would drop to the floor.

"Kakashi, they're just boobs."

Her words seemed to break him out of his trance and he gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, but yours are absolutely beautiful."

Sakura smiled and stepped even closer to him. Her breasts were eye level with him and just inches from his mouth. He leaned forward, hoping to capture one pert nipple between his teeth but she moved out of reach.

She waggled a finger at him. "No no Kakashi. You can look but you can't touch."

Instead she folded her discarded bindings in half, then half again and looped them behind Kakashi's neck to jerk him forward aggressively into a kiss. The Copy Ninja instantly complied, opening his mouth to allow her tongue to find his own. He moaned when she pulled it into her mouth and began to gently suck on it.

'She even kisses differently after reading those damn books.' He thought as she continued to dominate him with her fiery touches.

The kiss was over much so soon. Sakura pulled away leaving him feeling dizzy and light headed, no doubt because all the blood in his body now resided south of his navel.

The kunoichi tossed her bindings away and sunk to her knees in front of Kakashi's legs. She pulled off each one of his sandals before letting her hands run up his knees to the inside of his thighs and back down again, bringing her lover out of his daze.

The sight of her on her hands and knees in front of him in nothing but those hot little panties was so sexy it hurt…literally. He needed to alleviate some of the pressure before he went insane.

"Sakura," he panted. "You've had your fun. Untie me."

"Not a chance." She smiled and stood up only to sit back down in his lap facing away from him.

She leaned back, pressing her back against his chest and positioned her legs so they were on the outside of his.

"I haven't even begun to have my fun Kakashi." She purred as she began to rub her body against him, bringing one hand up behind her to fist in his hair while the other one held on for his thigh for support.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing. It was like she was possessed by a woman who was bolder and fiercer when it came to behavior in the bedroom. Things that would have mortified her were no turning her on like no tomorrow and she knew that Itcha Itcha was to blame. However, she didn't feel dirty or perverted. She felt strong and proud of her sexuality, especially with the way her boldness was affecting Kakashi. She knew that she was probably fulfilling a few of his fantasies and it excited her all the more. Her core felt hotter and wetter now than it had ever felt while reading one of his novels alone and it was making her do crazy things…things like giving her former sensei a lap dance while he was helplessly tied to a chair.

As she rubbed on him, her hips continually brushed over his throbbing length. Kakashi let out a strangled moan as she ground her hips against him a little harder. The feel of her naked body against all his layers of clothing was so frustrating. He even still had his vest on for crying out loud.

"Sakura," he moaned, barely able to force the words from his tight throat. "Please, untie me."

Sakura stopped grinding on him and tilted her head back to whisper into his ear.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that Kakashi."

The silver haired ninja's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to beg you Sakura." He growled.

"Then I guess you better get comfortable because you are staying right where you are."

With that, Sakura stood from where she perched on Kakashi's lap and knelt to deftly undo the fly of his pants. In one swift move she had him free of both his pants and undergarments and was now looking at Kakashi's obvious arousal with approval. She then shifted her eyes to meet his and smiled a naughty smile that made the Copy Ninja wonder once again where his sweet little Sakura had gone.

"If you won't beg me to untie you, then I guess I'll have to take you right here."

Kakashi could only stare at her dumbfounded as she FINALLY let her underwear slip down her legs to leave her lithe body fully exposed to him at last.

Sakura leaned forward and pushed Kakashi's erect shoulders back against the chair as she moved to straddle him.

"You seem so tense." She murmured into his ear before capturing the lobe between her lips and sucking gently.

A shaky moan erupted from Kakashi's throat as he struggled to keep his hips from bucking of their own accord.

"Just relax Kakashi. This time I'll do all the work."

She moved her lips to shower soft kisses over the shinobi's neck and jaw line while one hand moved to grasp his length and position it at her opening.

Kakashi threw back his head and groaned loudly as she slowly, ever so slowly, immersed him into her burning, throbbing body.

Sakura pressed her chest to his and trembled against him as she allowed herself to become accustomed to him inside her.

"Kakashi, you're so sexy when you moan. Do it again for me." She whispered in his ear as she slowly began to draw her hips back up his length.

He couldn't help but comply when she slid so far up that only his tip was inside her before she slowly lowered herself back down, only his groans were that of frustration and Sakura knew it. She raised herself so her hardened nipples brushed over his cheek, knowing he was unable to touch them even though they were so close.

She kept the pace tortuously slow, grinding her hips in circles so that he touched every inch inside of her. She loved the intimate feeling this slowness brought as she was able to feel all of him within her at her leisure. She could also feel Kakashi trembling beneath her with pent up sexual energy that threatened to burst out and consume her. Fortunately, the wire held him fast. She had no doubts that she had driven him beyond the point of madness and if he were to break free, he would inflict on her whatever punishment he saw fit in his wild impassioned state.

She continued to ride him slowly and evenly, pressing her body into his while she kissed the exposed skin of his neck.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to scream.

He loved this sexy and daring new Sakura that took what she wanted when she wanted it and could give even HIM a run for his money in the bedroom. It was everything he had ever fanaticized about, especially being tied down and taken by her. However, endless teasing made him feel as though he would burst on the spot. Her naked body was writhing against his but he couldn't feel enough of it through his clothes. Her full lips and fuller breasts were right in his face but he couldn't lift a finger to touch them or taste them with his tongue. Her rhythm was agonizingly slow and while it was beyond erotic, Kakashi was sure that if he looked, his balls would have been a shocking shade of blue. He needed more and he needed fast, so while he sat groaning in his chair with the pink haired kunoichi riding him mindlessly, his palms that were restrained at his sides began to glow a faint bluish white.

Sakura was getting closer and closer to orgasm. The sounds of frustration and pleasure were only exciting her more but even as she neared the edge, she still didn't increase her pace. She let her forehead rest against Kakashi's as she continued to work her body against his, both of them sweat slicked and trembling.

TWANG!

Sakura stopped rolling her hips as she tried to figure out exactly what that bizarre sound just was and looking at Kakashi questioningly. What she saw were two liquid pools, one red, one black, blazing with hunger and passion. It wasn't until she saw the smirk on his lips and felt his hands, still tingling with gathered energy, grip her butt roughly that she realized what had happened.

Kakashi had used his own chakra to counteract hers flowing through the wire. He had concentrated it enough that he was able to overpower her energy and snap the wire.

"Oh shit." She murmured, knowing by the sadistic look in his eye that he was about to retaliate with a vengeance.

"What's the matter Sakura?" his voice was rough and hot and still smug despite all his lust. "Was this not part of your plan?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Sakura tried to keep up as he kissed her wildly, as if he intended to eat her alive.

He pulled away only when his lungs screamed for air. Sakura looked a little lost and mussed and oh so sexy as she tried to regain her wits. Kakashi had no intention of giving her that chance. He hauled her up roughly with her still impaled on him as he stood up and made his way over to the bed. She squeaked and wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly so as not to fall off. There was really no need. There was no way Kakashi was letting her get away after the way she had tortured him.

Sakura felt the air forced from her lungs as they both toppled onto the bed with Kakashi on top of her…and still wedged inside her. The Copy Ninja moved his hands from her butt to her ankles behind him and forced her to uncross them and rest her feet flat on the sheet with her knees bent. He moved to her knees and pulled out of her just long enough to grip her inner thighs and push them apart roughly so that her knees touched the sheets on either side.

Sakura would have been embarrassed at how incredibly exposed she was to him but things were happening too fast for her to register. All she could manage was to whimper

"K-Kakashi?"

The silver haired man gripped her hips tightly and smirked down at his sexy little ninja.

"Just remember Sakura, you brought this upon yourself."

With that, he slammed into her as hard and deep as he could go, finally attending to his body's needs. He pulled back his hips so far that he almost slipped out of her before ramming into her again.

Sakura came almost immediately. His incredibly rough domination coupled with the pleasure she had built up while riding him sent ripples of heat through her body so intense that her vision blacked out as she gripped the sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white and screamed out Kakashi's name until her throat grew hoarse.

Kakashi watched his lover buck violently beneath him. She hadn't last long at all. He could feel the hot gush of her fluids against him deep within her and the rhythmic squeezing of her muscles as they contracted crazily around him. Seeing her head thrown back, screaming his name nearly made him lose himself but he fought to hold on. She had tortured him with her breath-taking body for too long for this to be over already. He wanted to play rough with her a little longer.

He slowed down their pace a little and watched the spot where his body joined hers. In her present position, her most intimate parts were clearly visible and he found the view of his cock slipping in and out of her hairless sex incredibly captivating.

"Kakashi…" Sakura panted, having come down from her orgasmic high realized he still hadn't stopped. His deep strokes inside her were setting her on fire all over again she would cum again very soon if he kept it up.

Kakashi saw the way she was arching beneath him and knew she would get off again if he continued like this. He decided to try something different so she wouldn't climax so soon. Without a word he pulled out of her and slipped a hand under her shoulder blade to flip her onto her stomach in one smooth move.

Her squeaks of surprise were muffled in the pillow but her cry of pleasure could still be heard as he slammed back into her while she was flat on her stomach. He didn't thrust quite as hard or as deep as before but he could tell by the pants escaping his lover's parted pink lips as she turned her head to one side that she was still enjoying herself.

From this position, Kakashi could gaze over her entire backside and take in her muscular back, rounded cheeks and firm thighs, all covered with a sheen of sweat that made her glisten as her muscles flexed beneath smooth skin.

Sakura wiggled beneath him, trying to push him deeper inside herself. Kakashi gripped her hips and held her still and slowed his thrusts even more eliciting a very frustrated moan from the woman beneath him.

"Sakura, what do you want from me?" he said, leaning over her prone form to whisper in her ear while still moving slowly inside her. He smiled at his chance to say her own words back to her. By the way her hands suddenly fisted in the sheets, she had noticed it too.

She turned her head to the side and panted out, "I need you to go harder and faster, please."

He let a hand stray from her hip to roughly massage on butt cheek while he chuckled in her ear.

"You'll have to do better than that Sakura."

The ninja beneath him tensed as she realized what he wanted her to do. Although she wanted nothing more than for him to slam in and out of her as hard and as fast as she could, she still had her pride.

She wouldn't beg him for it.

"No."

Kakashi growled in disapproval and, although it nearly killed him, reduced his movements until they were nearly imperceptible. The hand that had been massaging her lifted to give her a light slap that made her groan outwardly, and contract sharply around him inwardly. Kakashi made a note to remember the effects of spanking on his sexy little kunoichi but right now concentrated on not giving into the temptation of ramming into her hard until he exploded.

"Come on Sakura, say it. I know you want it."

"No."

"Very well." Kakashi began to slowly pull out of her and hoped she wouldn't call his bluff. He was in no mood to get rid of his erection by himself.

Feeling his hardness begin to leave her, Sakura squirmed frantically.

"What?! No! Don't stop!"

Kakashi paused, halfway out of her, and growled.

"Then say it. Beg me for what you want Sakura."

After a moment of hesitation, with a blush of humiliation staining her cheeks Sakura whispered, "Please, Kakashi, I need you inside me, deeper…harder."

"Louder." Kakashi said, nuzzling her neck encouragingly and trailing hot kisses down her spine.

"Kakashi, please, give it to me HARDER!"

"Good girl." He smirked as he gripped her hips again and pulled her back roughly onto his length, forcing Sakura onto her hands and knees.

The kunoichi's head still rested on the pillow, which did little to muffle her moans and cries as Kakashi began to pound her from behind. He was driving into her so deep, so hard, so incredibly rough like a wild animal. It aroused her to no end and she was once again, instantly on the edge.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped his hips against her backside as fast as he could go. He was gripping her hips so hard, he was sure she would have bruises but he couldn't make himself release her. Taking her like this, hearing her crying out in ecstasy into the pillow made him hotter than any of his Icha Icha books ever had. Sakura was a complete goddess, the sexiest woman he had ever known and he was with her, INSIDE her and as he heard her moans spiral into a scream he added, 'and right now, I'm making her cum.'

Sakura pushed up onto her hands and arched her back into an almost impossible 'U' as the first waves of her second orgasm tore through her. She shuddered violently as her inner muscles contracted over and over, her vision a blur of bright colors exploding before her before it all went black and she slumped back to the bed, utterly exhausted. She was just conscience enough to feel the hot splash of Kakashi's seed inside her before he too collapsed onto the bed.

For a moment, the couple only gasped and panted, Kakashi's long lean frame on top of Sakura's smaller one.

Finally, recovering a little bit of his strength, Kakashi rolled to the side and looped an arm around Sakura's waist, tugging her to him possessively. He molded her back to his front and intertwined their legs as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"Sakura, those books have been a terrible influence on you. They make you bold and adventurous in everything of the sexual nature and pretty soon, there will be no controlling you."

Sakura answered and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"But you like it."

"I love it." Kakashi said, pressing his body even closer to hers.

At this, Sakura wiggled in discomfort.

"Kakashi, your shirt is itchy. Take it off."

The shinobi looked down to discover that he indeed was still fully clothed from the waist up. In his passion, he had unintentionally made love to her in his junin uniform, vest and all.

Chuckling, he untangled himself from her and stripped off both the vest and the shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her once more he whispered, "Is that better?"

"So much better." Sakura said, snuggling back against him.

They lay for a few moments in comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of each others bodies before Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi, what did Tsunade want to see you about?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Kakashi said sheepishly. "The two of us have a mission. We leave tomorrow and we'll be gone for a few weeks. It's mostly just gathering intel so we won't have to escort anyone."

"The two of us?" Sakura asked, twisting in his grip so she could turn to face him. "JUST the two of us?"

"Just the two of us." Kakashi smiled. "And don't worry; I'll bring a book or two for you to read in case you get bored."

Sakura slapped at his chest lightly.

"Hey, you're the one who reads your smut on missions, not me."

"That may be," Kakashi said, bringing his hands up to once again squeeze her toned butt. "But before you met me, you didn't read smut at all, or give lap dances or strip teases or like to be spanked, at least not to my knowledge."

Sakura reddened. "I…I like to be spanked?"

Kakashi gave one cheek a light tap.

"Oh yeah, very much so."

"Well, maybe there's also a lot of stuff about me that you don't know about either."

By the tone of her voice, Kakashi doubted she was talking about things like her favorite color or the way she liked her eggs.

The Copy Ninja rolled them over so Sakura was on the bottom and gave her a long tended kiss.

"That's probably true.' Kakashi said, brushing a strand of pink hair away from her eyes. "And I can't wait to find out all of them."


	3. Moonlight Mission

Some Light Reading Park 3 – Moonlight Mission

Kakashi sighed softly in utter contentment as he sat propped up against a tree, reading one of his favorite Icha Icha books by fire light. The fingers of his hand not holding the orange-jacketed novel absently ran through the silky strands of Sakura's strawberry hair while she lay beside him with her head resting in his lap.

The silver haired jounin wondered idly when the last time was he had felt this at ease on a mission, even a mission of this simplicity. He was sure it had everything to do with the beautiful kunoichi beside him who was practically purring at his touch. Their mission together had been uncomplicated: gather information on a developing crime syndicate without being suspected or detected. The information would help the local authorities cut down the group before they became an escalating threat.

They had gone to the town and blended in among the rougher crowds that seemed to materialize at night. All it took was finding the right person in the right place and asking the right questions and soon they had everything they needed. The info gathering itself hadn't taken more than a few days. In fact, the hardest part seemed to be traveling to and from their destination, which was quite a ways from Konoha.

They were now a mere four hours away from home but Sakura, still not having the stamina her former sensei had, had wanted to camp for the night and arrive early the next day. Kakashi didn't mind. The night was warm and pleasant and the moon was full. The fire was more to keep the bugs away and provide a little extra light to read by then to actually keep them warm. Besides, he thoroughly enjoyed the younger ninja's company and another night of just the two of them together before returning to busy schedules back home was appealing.

As far as Kakashi was concerned, life couldn't get much better. Their mission was a success, a beautiful girl was at his side, and he was just getting to one of his favorite scenes in good old Icha Icha where the curvaceous heroine must seduce her enemy to gain access to important documents but instead, is the one who inevitably is sexually dominated by the cunning villain.

As if reading the older man's thoughts, Sakura stirred a little, shifting her head in his lap.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" he replied, not taking his eyes off the page before him.

"Will you read to me?" she asked sweetly.

"No."

He could almost hear the adorable pout in her voice as she whined.

"Why not?"

"Because it will just make you horny." He answered matter-of-factly, still engrossed in his book.

"You didn't seem to mind that last night." Sakura smirked, poking Kakashi teasingly in the side.

Kakashi finally lowered the book to meet Sakura's flirtatious gaze.

"We were at an inn last night Sakura. We're out here in the open now with no protection."

"We never use protection. You know I'm on birth control." Sakura giggled, trying to get a rise out of the normally stoic ninja.

"You know what I mean." Kakashi sighed, picking up his book again and trying to ignore her head wiggling around in his lap as she shifted to finally sit up next to him.

"I didn't say I wanted to fool around, I just wanted you to read to me." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a very childlike gesture of irritation that for some reason Kakashi found adorable.

"No."

"Please? Your voice is so sexy."

"No. You can wait until we are home tomorrow and not on a mission."

As much as Kakashi would have liked to strip her down and spread her out on the blankets they had brought along, he knew it probably wasn't the best idea. Yes they were close to home and in relatively safe territory but he still knew the value of keeping his guard up, a feat that would be damn near impossible when distracted by a naked and moaning Sakura.

"Fine." Sakura pouted, standing up and grabbing her travel pack.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi sighed again, feeling a little like a father with a disobedient child.

"To bathe in the river if that's ok with you." She replied with a grin.

"Ah, you mean SULK in the river." Kakashi smirked before dodging the empty canteen that was aimed at his head. "Or do you need something equivalent to a cold shower?" This time a rather solid role of medical tape was rocketing towards his face. He easily snatched it out of the air, all the time keeping his nose buried in his book just because he knew it would annoy her.

"That only works for boys." Sakura said with feigned exasperation "And besides, I'm not worked up just yet. You seemed to have effectively put a stop to any chance of THAT."

Kakashi shrugged. "Such is the sacrifice of a shinobi."

"Whatever." Sakura sighed as she made her way down to the river bank which was within Kakashi's eye sight. The older ninja was glad. If he hadn't been able to keep an eye on her and make sure she was ok he probably would not have let her go, but with the good weather and the full moon, she wasn't in danger of catching cold or stumbling. Despite her shinobi status, she was still a bit of a klutz sometimes.

He stopped his train of thought and chastised himself for once again treating Sakura like a child. Sakura was a full grown and capable woman and could easily take care of herself. He guessed it was because he had known her since she was twelve and that image of her would always stay with him to some degree (except when he had her in bed of course). He just cared about her so damn much that the thought of anything happening to her was enough to give him nightmares. He hadn't really had a purpose to live besides serving his village since his team mates had been taken from him, but now, in Sakura, he had found that purpose once again and couldn't imagine living without her.

Kakashi had every intention of returning to his book and letting Sakura bathe with at least some measure of privacy, really, he did, but the kunoichi made a sound that drew his eyes from the pages to her general direction.

It wasn't exactly a moan, but it was breathier, sexier, than just a sigh. Sakura was stretching her arms over her head and put just enough arch in her back to make Kakashi's pulse quicken slightly.

The pink haired beauty seemed oblivious the single eye pinned on her as she shrugged out of her jounin vest and dropped it to the ground. Her shirt came off next although she was painfully slow about revealing her shapely body to him. She crossed her arms over her stomach and grabbed the shirt's lower hem only to inch it up bit by bit, exposing first her flat belly, prominent ribs and finally her binding–covered bosom that suddenly seemed to strain against their confines.

Kakashi tried to tell himself that he'd seen it all before and should get back to his book before the fire began to burn out and take the light with it, but his eyes remained glued to her form. He knew it was hopeless to try and turn away when she reached for the strips of cloth at her chest, unwinding them methodically, yet enticingly from her slender form. Her breasts were finally exposed to the warm night air, but despite the high temperate, they were perky and oh so grabable. Even from this distance Kakashi could see her nipples harden to pebbles as they reacted to the subtle breeze.

Next came the pants, which Sakura seemed to linger on even longer, but finally, she was pushing them over her hips and down her shapely legs, leaving her clad in only…what the hell?

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura was wearing nothing more than a scrap of red lace under her jounin pants that contrasted starkly with her milky skin. While it covered the essentials, it definitely left little to the imagination and Kakashi was sure that he had never seen her wear it before. He had the contents of her underwear drawer pretty well memorized and he sure as hell would have remembered something like THAT. Sakura owned a few sexy pieces of lingerie but not many. It simply wasn't practical for a ninja. Which brought him to another point. Why the hell was she wearing that on a mission where physical activity would almost certainly cause them to ride up into places that couldn't possibly be comfortable? She hadn't even worn something like that to bed with him last night. So why now, why here? Unless…

Sakura dipped a toe in the water, still not acknowledging her sensei at all. Satisfied with whatever it was she was checking for, she stripped off the questionable panties in one swift movement and waded hip-deep into the water.

Kakashi could tell the river was cold, not only from the sexy little gasp she let out but the way her nipples distended even further as she turned to give him a view of her profile. She looked ghostly and ethereal out in the silver water. Her pale skin glowed alabaster white and her pink locks looked more lavender under the moon's lighting. In this moment, she looked like an innocent and otherworldly maiden instead of a hardened Konoha ninja. It was almost like Kakashi was sneaking a forbidden glance at an untouchable creature, making him a peep and an intruder, a taboo feeling that was arousing the older man even further.

Sakura's sex appeal only increased when she gathered her strawberry locks in both hands and piled them on top of her head, allowing her to wade even further into the water without wetting her hair. After getting in up to her shoulders and soaking a bit, she began to climb back out, leaving her skin glistening with moisture as water droplets raced down her body. Kakashi realized he had forgotten to breath and gulped air into his lungs when they began to protest.

She almost certainly had to be teasing him. The graceful way she moved, the way she positioned her body just so, those sinfully sexy panties…Sakura had wanted sex and she had been denied. Was this her way of making him pay? Was this her way of seducing him to make sure she got what she wanted? Kakashi wasn't sure and didn't think he cared as he watched her release her hair and cup her hands to splash water over her face.

Sakura climbed out of the water, revealing milky smooth skin that sparkled with water droplets. She paused only long enough to slip on those infernal panties before gathering her things and making her way back to Kakashi and the fire. The silver haired shinobi knew that when traveling light, towels weren't really a priority, but was she really going to sit there naked while she dried off and torture him like this? He thought it would be fitting if they were suddenly attacked and Sakura had to defend herself in the buff. That would teach her for playing with an old man's desires.

Sakura stood over the gaping Kakashi, clothes still in hand and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Kakashi, you're staring."

The shinobi snapped his mouth shut, realizing his jaw had practically been on the floor.

"Sorry, you just look…a little cold." He said, trying to recover at least some sense of composure.

"That's why I'm going to sit here by the fire silly." She said, unrolling the blanket she had brought and spreading it out by the crackling flames.

Kakashi was dismayed and at the same time overjoyed to see that she had no intention of clothing herself any further at the moment. When she stretched out on the blanket with her arms over her head in a pose that was overtly sexual, Kakashi had to bite the inside of his cheek and let the pain bring at least some clarity to his lustful thoughts.

Images of his own naked body pressed to hers and touching what was hidden beneath that scrap of lace scrolled through his mind repeatedly and had to physically shake his head to clear them away.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, training big green eyes on him.

Damn her and her good looks. Those gorgeous glittering eyes captivated him, not for the first time as she looked at him with worry? No. Kakashi's attention to detail caught the thing that betrayed her. There was a slight lift at the corner of her lips. She was trying her damndest not to outright smirk at his predicament, the predicament she herself had put him in.

She had had her fun but now it was time to stop. Kakashi took his work very seriously and was not about to let his professionalism slip just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Sakura, put you're clothes back on." He said a little rougher than he meant to.

"But I'm still all wet." She said sitting up, and indeed she was. Kakashi couldn't help but watch mesmerized as a single droplet slid between her breasts and down her flat stomach to pool in her belly button. Kakashi swallowed audibly.

"I don't care. You're the one who wanted to take a bath at night. Get dressed. Now."

Sakura bristled at being talked to like an inferior. Yes she was pushing her luck but that didn't give him the right to order her around.

"What's the matter?" she asked, eyes flashing dangerously. "Can't handle a little skin?"

Kakashi heard the challenge in her voice. So she wanted to play dirty did she? She should know better than anyone that when it came to being dirty, Kakashi Hatake had more experience than anyone.

"Sakura, for your own good, I suggest you put your clothes back on because you KNOW I can handle skin and exactly HOW I can handle it. I don't need you screaming into the night and giving away our position."

"You sound pretty confident there." Sakura said, pushing onto her hands and knees, a pose that left her perfect ass high in the air and her breasts dangling before him. Kakashi was starting to think about blowing off professionalism for one night and jumping her pretty little bones. He raised a hand to tug of the headband he wore, exposing his sharingan eye while the other finally put down his novel. He hadn't glanced at it since Sakura's first step towards the river anyway.

"Stop while you're ahead Sakura. This is your last chance."

The kunoichi merely sat up in a position that left her thighs parted and would have exposed her completely if it had not been for those treacherous red panties. That and the smirk on her face that was daring him to take action was all the invitation Kakashi needed. In one swift move he hauled her off her feet and pinned her to the nearest tree with his body, pressing her naked back into the rough bark.

Apparently pride outranked his professionalism.

Kakashi smirked at the younger ninja's surprised squeal as he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and cupped her cloth covered sex with the other.

"You may be younger than me honey but I'm still faster." He growled into her ear nuzzling her neck with his lips which were still hidden by his customary mask. Sakura wriggled helplessly in his grasp and squirmed even more when she felt his hand make its way up to her stomach and trail along the waistband of her panties.

"K-Kakashi?" she whimpered as his hand slid beneath the lace and gently probed her opening which, to his surprise, was already slick with her need.

"You're already wet Sakura. If I didn't know any better, you planned for me to ravage you like this." He smirked against her ear, his hot breath warming her water-cooled skin.

"I-I couldn't help it. I kinda got turned on while putting on a show for you." Sakura stuttered with obvious embarrassment, now lacking the confidence she had so blatantly displayed just a few moments earlier.

Kakashi let his finger part her wet folds a little further and smirked at the way she arched her hips forward, silently begging him to touch her.

"I knew you were trying to seduce me." He said, dragging his masked lips across the skin of her neck while his finger teased her quivering entrance. "And I must admit, you've become rather good at it but I still don't think you know exactly what you're up against."

He pulled away to look into her green eyes that were wide with surprise and glazed with lust.

"My books may have made you bolder and more creative but I've got experience of my side and I know your body better than you know it yourself."

When Sakura's eyes narrowed with skepticism Kakashi smirked and shoved a finger into her as deep as it would go, relishing her soft cry of pleasure.

"I know that if I touch you here," he said, angling his finger within her to rub a special spot deep inside. "It makes your legs shake."

After a few thrusts, Sakura's legs indeed began to tremble and would have collapsed out from under her if Kakashi hadn't pressed her harder up against the tree.

"And touching you here," he added, moving his hand so it rubbed over her clit with every thrust. "Will make you wetter than anything else I could do to you."

Sakura could only moan as she felt her juices seep from her to coat his hand and her panties.

"I love playing these games with you baby, but know that when you're fighting for dominance, you're probably going to loose." He growled as he added another finger to the one pumping within her and sped up the pace.

Sakura cried out and arched into his touch, letting her eyes close at the sensations Kakashi was forcing upon her.

"Shh, we have to keep it down." He crooned in her ear, his fingers never ceasing their assault. "Close to home or not, we have to be careful."

Sakura nodded breathlessly but that didn't stop her cry of pleasure when a third finger was added inside of her. Kakashi chuckled and moved the hand holding her wrists to cover her mouth.

"Disobedience seems to be a theme with you tonight. It's a good thing punishing you for it is so much fun."

Sakura continued to moan into his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of her burning sex. She was a little embarrassed that her plan at seduction had been totally turned against her but she couldn't exactly say she was sorry. She could hardly think straight because of the pleasure he was afflicting her with and knew that she had pretty much asked for this to happen with the way she had so openly teased him. She just hadn't expected him to be so rough and domineering. The last time he had been like this was when he had managed to break the bonds that were holding him to a chair where she had mercilessly made love to him at a pace so slow that it had nearly reduced him to begging her for more.

Nearly.

Making Kakashi beg was a feat she had yet to accomplish, and yet, the famous Copy Ninja seemed to have no problem extracting words of need from her. She supposed that it all came with the territory of being extremely experienced in the ways of handling a woman's body. After all, he had just proved how well he knew hers and Sakura couldn't exactly say she was upset by it. She just wished she could even the odds once in a while.

Her thoughts were ended by a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, causing her to moan against the hand over her mouth. There was something incredibly sexy about the way he was handling her so roughly, the way he had her crushed against the tree and he was muffling her cries while murmuring dirty encouragements in her ear. Even the fact that she was completely nude save for her panties and he was totally clothed was strangely erotic. It was almost as if she was being forced to feel such pleasure against her will, like she was being raped and being made to like it. She wasn't sure why that thought turned her on but it did and vaguely she wondered if that made her so sick and twisted that it put her in the same league with Naruto's perverted sensei Jiraiya.

Kakashi noticed that his captive had stopped struggling and was now rocking her hips against him helplessly. Every thrust of his finger produced a whimper or cry which was effectively muffled by his hand. She was so goddamn sexy the way she succumbed to him after trying to seduce him herself.

'Kind of like Icha Icha.' The Copy Ninja thought with amusement.

He sped up the pace of his invading fingers and pushed a little deeper, using his skill and experience to touch all the right spots and have her whole body shaking in moments.

Sakura tried to say something against his hand but it too was muffled into silence. Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say. He too could feel how close she was to release by the way her inner muscles were clenching frantically around his pumping digits. Regardless, he was going to have fun with her.

"What's the matter, do you want me to stop?" he said, slowing his pace. He was rewarded with her trying to frantically shake her head and more muffled words beneath his hand. The way she was urgently pushing her hips against him was a very clear indication that she did NOT want him to stop.

Kakashi chuckled and resumed the quicker pace, delighting in the satisfied moan that escaped her. With a few skilled strokes, she was once again on the edge and Kakashi held her there for a few minutes just to watch her squirm in her need.

She was speaking against his hand again and even though muffled, Kakashi could still make out one word.

"Please…"

The older shinobi's lips formed a smirk beneath his mask. He already had her begging, not that he complained. The ordinarily strong woman's pleads aroused him to no end. He loved seeing her so vulnerable because, after giving up on Sasuke, very few people got to see that side of her.

Deciding to give her the release she so desperately sought, he let his thumb stroke her clit while three other fingers angled themselves to hit the spot within that would blow her apart. Instantly she was screaming against one hand and coming on the other.

As soon as he felt Sakura shudder at the first wave of orgasmic contractions, he slowed down the pace of his fingers, this time not to torture her, but to please her. It had been his experience that sometimes, right at the peak of an orgasm, slowing down instead of speeding up could actually intensify the feeling. That certainly seemed to be the case with Sakura. If it wasn't for his hand clamped over her mouth, her screams would have resounded through the forest for miles.

"That's it baby, cum for me." He rasped in her ear as her muscles clamped down on his slowly pumping fingers over and over until they finally were reduced to mere quivering and Sakura slumped bonelessly against the tree, eyes shut and chest heaving.

Kakashi finally lowered his hand from her mouth and withdrew his hands, now dripping with her glistening liquids, from her equally wet underwear. He pulled back slightly so her body wouldn't be pressed so hard against the tree but as soon as he did, she began to slide down the trunk, her legs momentarily useless.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pinning her back against the tree. "I'm not done with you yet."

As the fog of passion finally began to clear, Sakura was able to gain some use of her muscles and lifted her head to look at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she panted out. "You've never made me feel like that with just your fingers."

"Don't challenge Konoha's resident sex god or you may receive more than you bargained for." Kakashi said lightly, giving her a happy eye crease for good measure.

"You're impossible." She giggled, slapping his clothed chest lightly now that she could move her arms. "But how did you know exactly what to do, like how to make my legs shake?"

"Remember that time I walked in on you reading my book? I watched you touch yourself with the Sharingan. I told you I'd save that information for a later date."

"Oh." Sakura said meekly, not knowing what so say about Kakashi calling those memories back. The fact that he could touch her exactly how she touched herself but know her own body mechanics better than she was kind of bizarre.

Regardless, she settled back against the tree and closed her eyes with a sign of contentment, enjoying the feel of his muscular form pressed against hers. Her orgasm had taken all the tension from her body and she could have slipped into a peaceful sleep right there if it hadn't been for the sound of a zipper being pulled down that brought her back to consciousness.

"What are you…" Sakura started to say and then say Kakashi's free hand pull his rock hard length from his pants.

"I told you I wasn't done with you." He growled in a voice so low and sexy that it made Sakura's entire body suddenly pulse with renewed desire. "Don't think I'm going to let you be the only one who gets some satisfaction tonight."

"What happened to keeping your guard up?" she asked breathlessly, not at all expecting this turn of events.

"Multitask." The Copy Ninja said simply, leaning in even closer to her flushed form.

Sakura, burning with need all over again, brought her hands to his mask and jerked it down to reveal the lips she had wanted to kiss for some time now. He lowered his head and allowed her to capture his lips with hers before he forced his tongue between them to plunder her mouth. Sakura's back instantly arched, pressing herself harder against him and Kakashi couldn't help but marvel at her responsiveness. She never failed to make him feel like the most desired man alive, although he figured that to her, he was and that's all that mattered.

He felt her hands creep to the waistband of her lacey little undergarment and begin to push it down but his hand over hers stopped her. He pulled away from the kiss to look down into her confused green eyes.

"Leave them." He rasped, his voice commanding enough to discourage argument.

"But wh—"

Kakashi silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"You wore them just to get me worked up and don't try and say you didn't because we both know there's no way in hell you'd wear them on a mission otherwise. Let's just say your little plan worked and I've grown quite fond of them. We're going to leave them on."

Sakura just nodded mutely, as he used one hand to push the crotch of her panties aside, instantly filling the air with the musky scent of her arousal, and the other to guide his painfully hard member to her liquid core.

Sakura sunk her nails into Kakashi's back as she felt her former sensei bury himself to the hilt in her waiting body.

"Uh..Kakashi!" she panted as her head fell back against the tree, revealing the smooth column of her throat which the Copy Ninja immediately began to lavish with kisses.

Her moans only increased as he began to rock his hips against hers, his swollen cock gliding easily in and out of her body thanks to the juices that were continuing to seep from her opening to coat her inner thighs.

"You know, we've done this so many times and I am still amazed at how damned good you feel." Kakashi rasped into her ear, pushing into her as far as he could go and grinding his hips in slow, torturous circles.

Sakura's nails dug a little deeper, leaving bloody crescents on Kakashi's already battle-scarred skin. Any thought of taking control of the situation had left her completely and once again all she could do was hang on for dear life as her lover coaxed her body into previously unthinkable heights of pleasure.

When the grinding was no longer enough, Sakura tried to thrust her hips against his to relieve some of the pressure within her that was quickly becoming unbearable, however, the way he had her pressed against the tree left her little room to maneuver.

Kakashi chuckled against her flushed skin.

"Impatient are we?" he snickered, slowing his hips a little more.

"Kakashiiii…" she moaned in frustration, trying to buck her hips even harder. "Please, don't tease me."

"But it's so much fun." The shinobi chuckled, letting his tongue drag from her ear down her neck. It was true that he loved making Sakura squirm. He had seen her while on duty at the hospital and she was always so calm, collected and methodical. Even on missions she was extremely level headed, a far cry from the crazy schizophrenic she had been as a pre teen who burst into tears or tried to rip your face off at the drop of a hat. But being able to shake her calm demeanor and make her literally writhe with need gave the older ninja a sense of empowerment that he craved. No wonder Sakura wanted to be in charge now and then. The feeling of having your lover nearly delirious with pleasure was intoxicating.

"Please…" she whimpered, biting her lip and looking up into his mismatched eyes with wide emerald ones. Kakashi was a sucker for those eyes and could no longer torture the kunoichi beneath him.

Hooking one leg over his hip he growled "Hang onto something." Before pulling his hips back and thrusting into her hard and deep, only to repeat the action again and again. Sakura clasped her fingers at the base of his skull and cried out as he drove into her roughly at a pace that was growing faster by the minute.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" she cried out as he entire body shook with the force of his thrusts. Already she could feel the ball of heat forming within her that was sure to explode into an orgasm of searing intensity. Only, it wasn't forming quick enough. She wanted more and she wanted it now.

"Kakashi, fuck me harder." She panted against his chest.

The silver haired jounin nearly stopped in mid thrust. Sakura had never used such dirty language and he hadn't thought her capable of such profanity, but now that the words had passed her lips, he found that he kind of liked the change in his sweet little Sakura, although use of such words all the time would definitely be a turn off. What was even more amusing was the fact that she didn't seem to realize she had said them at all.

Kakashi granted her request by bracing both his hands on the rough bark of the tree above her head and began slamming in and out of her with tremendous force. A lesser woman probably would have been bruised by such roughness but Sakura only cried out for more, seeming to forget the important of being quit.

"Sakura, you've got to keep it down." He reminded her hoarsely as is own body began to prepare for release.

Sakura responded by burying her head in his chest and actually biting down on the jounin vest Kakashi was still wearing. Her consistent moans were still audible, but much quieter.

"God Sakura, I'm close." Kakashi panted, which was basically his way of saying "If you don't cum soon, you're going to get left behind."

Fortunately, there was no need to worry because Sakura's moans suddenly increased in volume as her body began to spasm uncontrollably. The exquisite feel of her slick insides undulating around his hardened cock drove Kakashi immediately over the edge and his vision was momentarily reduced to a blinding field of white as he emptied himself inside her pulsating body.

He was vaguely aware that her moans, though muffled by his vest, were still loud enough to alert anyone in the immediate proximity of their presence but he figured it was a moot point now. Even if they were silent, any person with the slightest knowledge of chakura would be able to sense the increased flair that resulted from their simultaneous orgasms. He just hoped that the area was secure because right now his bones felt like jelly and his muscles felt like rubber and he was pretty sure that he would be useless for a little while.

He had just enough strength left to cradle Sakura against him as they both collapsed onto the blanket she had previously spread out. Kakashi looped a hand around the kunoichi's slender waist and pulled her close to him. They lay there a moment listening to the sounds of the crackling fire, the wind in the trees and their own heavy breathing. Sakura finally broke the silence with soft giggle.

"Honestly Kakashi, wouldn't it have been easier to just read to me in the first place?" she playfully slapped at his chest. "Look at all the trouble you've caused."

"Me? Excuse me, but who was the one who went out of her way to flaunt her body in front of me. We both know you really didn't need that bath. Besides, even if I DID read to you, chances are we would have ended up the same way."

The older ninja gave Sakura a sly wink and grinned. "Let's just face it. You can't keep your hands off me."

The woman was about to open her mouth to argue but simply smiled instead. That statement was inarguably true. Sometimes just being in close proximity to him was enough to get her hot and bothered, an issue that probably meant bad news for missions together, but oh well. They had completed this one successfully at least. Maybe Tsunade would wise up and not sent the two alone on any more.

"You're just too sexy for your own good." Sakura laughed, tapping a finger on the tip of Kakashi's nose.

The Copy Ninja smirked and rolled so his lover was pinned beneath him, but the only response he got from her was a hiss of pain.

Quickly taking his weight into his hands and off her body, he looked down at her with concern.

"Sakura, what's wrong, are you injured?"

"I dunno, my back just feels raw all of a sudden." She admitted.

"Roll over, let me see."

Kakashi got off her so she could roll to her stomach and when she did, a pang of guilt instantly stabbed him. No wonder her back felt raw. It had been chaffed to the point of bleeding in many places, no doubt from the way he had been pushing her against the rough bark of the tree. All the squirming she had been doing had actually torn the skin in places.

"Is it bad?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"No, but it looks like I played a little too rough tonight." He brought a hand up to caress her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I didn't even feel it until now. It's just that I can't really reach around to heal my own back. Could you get my medical kit out of my pack and apply some antiseptic for me?"

Kakashi nodded and fished the requested item out of the bag by the fire and dampened a cloth he found inside with the pungent liquid.

Sakura jerked a little as he pressed the wet cloth to her back,

"Sorry, too hard?" the silver-haired man asked, pulling his hand away.

"No, I had just forgotten how much this stuff stings."

Kakashi continued to dab at her wounds gently, covering the area from her shoulders all the way down to her butt which was also bleeding.

"I'm sorry I was so reckless." Kakashi apologized again. "I guess you just do something to me that makes me go wild."

Sakura turned her head to the side and grinned. "That's ok. It didn't hurt at the time and it really isn't so bad now. Honestly, I think I little pain was totally worth it."

Kakashi chuckled. "You know, before I met you, I honestly never had sex on a mission, well…unless sex WAS the mission."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck would hire a ninja for a mission like THAT? Isn't that what the brothels are for?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that." Kakashi clarified as he ran the cloth over a particularly nasty gash. "You see, there was a female feudal lord that had some particularly valuable information, the kind that people don't like to give up easily so—"

"Don't tell me the mission was to seduce her for information!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing up on her arms a little bit in her enthusiasm.

"In a nutshell yes. I was to bed her and then search her room for documents while she was asleep."

"Oh my God!" Sakura cried out, suddenly childishly giddy. "I can't believe my own teacher was ordered to have sex on a mission!"

Kakashi frowned slightly. "Would you please stop wiggling?"

When she had calmed down a bit he moved the cloth down to the soft curve of her buttocks, attending the irritated flesh there as well since her underwear did little to cover it.

Satisfied, he placed the antiseptic back in the medical pouch and noticed a small jar of healing salve. Knowing she couldn't close up her own wounds, Kakashi figured applying some of the jar's contents wouldn't hurt. If nothing else, it would ease some of the irritation.

Sakura seemed to approve because she hummed softly when his fingers spread some of the paste over her skin. The mixture smelled spicy and pleasing, like cloves and sandalwood and something faintly medicinal. Kakashi could already feel his fingers tingle at the contact and knew Sakura must be feeling the same pleasant sensation.

"I still can't believe you were sent to seduce someone."

Apparently, the tingling wasn't enough to totally lull her into sleep.

"Why is it so hard to believe? You didn't think kunoichis were the only people who can use sex to get what they want did you."

"Well, I guess not." Sakura said, resting her cheek on her crossed forearms as Kakashi continued to soothe her skin. "It's just that I'd never heard of it being done before."

"It's true it's less common for men to get assigned those kind of missions. That was the only mission of that sort I have ever been assigned and I haven't heard of anyone else from or village being assigned one since."

Sakura tilted her head to scrutinize the man kneeling beside her. "How old were you when you took this mission?" she asked.

Kakashi paused thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "I believe I was a little older than you are now so..23 or 24?"

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. "Kakashi, thought would have made you my teacher at the time!"

Sakura covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. "I don't know whether to be amused or scarred for life."

"Pick whichever you like but would you please stop wiggling?" Kakashi sighed, having a hard time applying the salve to her squirming body.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura worked up the nerve to ask her next question. "So um…what did you…you know…DO to her?"

Kakashi smirked as his fingers worked over her skin. "You want all the juicy details huh?"

"Well I'm just curious." Sakura blushed. "I've never had a mission like that. I want to know what it was like."

"Well, there was a masquerade at her estate for all the well-to-dos of the village and—"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh course, figures you wouldn't let anyone see your face."

Kakashi cleared his throat with annoyance and continued once he had Sakura's attention again.

"I danced with her, chatted with her, charmed her while still remaining mysterious and it was only a matter of time before she invited me up to her room."

When the jounin didn't offer anything else Sakura prodded him. "Yeah, but what did you DO to her?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever it was it must have been good. Turns out she was a screamer, just like you Sakura."

At this the kunoichi couldn't help but blush even more, a trait that, unknown to her, her lover found adorable.

"Did you take off the mask?"

"Only after she turned out the lights."

"Kinky." Sakura giggled.

"If you say so." Kakashi said, screwing the lid back on the jar and placing it back with Sakura's supplies.

"So," Sakura said, bending her legs as the knees and crossing her ankles behind her. "Did you have to pleasure her until she passed out from exhaustion so you could search the room?"

Kakashi grinned at her, an expression that was usually covered by his mask. "No, I just used a sleeping jutsu on her when we were done. She slept like the dead for hours."

Sakura just gaped at him. "But then that means you really didn't need to sleep with her at all! You could have just used the jutsu from the start!"

Kakashi smirked evilly. "I could have. But why ruin the fun? The woman happened to be incredibly beautiful."

The Copy Ninja had to jump back to avoid getting slapped.

"Kakashi, you really are a dirty old man." Sakura sighed.

"Hey, I was a dirty YOUNG man at the time thank you very much." Kakashi said, feigning hurt.

When he was sure Sakura wouldn't try to punch him again, he laid down next to her and stroked the skin of her back that was still unmarred.

"Feel any better?" he asked softly.

"Yes thank you." Sakura smiled, still enjoying the tingling of the salve on her back combined with Kakashi's gentle fingers.

As much as he hated to cover her up, Kakashi reached over and grabbed the long sleeved shirt from her pile of clothes.

"Here." He said tossing it to her. "If we do get attacked, I don't want the enemy ogling you. You're body is for my eyes only."

"Sounds like someone is a little over protective." Sakura said playfully, pulling the navy shirt over her head.

"Let's just say I don't like to share." Kakashi chuckled, pulled her close to him once again before the enticing sight of Sakura in a jounin shirt and red panties could get him into even more trouble.

The pretty pink haired ninja pulled away just long enough to retrieve the second blanket Kakashi had brought and draped it over their bodies before returning back to her sensei's comforting embrace pressing her cheek to his sculpted chest.

Just as the older ninja was ready to ask the kunoichi whether she wanted first or second watch, he felt her knee slide in between his and nudge a part of him that Kakashi had assumed had already served its purpose for the night.

"You can't seriously be ready to go again." the book loving shinobi asked incredulously.

A playful giggle and another insistent nudge told him that indeed she was.

"Oh I wish I could have had my way with you ten years ago." Kakashi said as he rolled them over so Sakura lay on top of him. "I could have done this all night long."

"Eew, you pedophile!" the kunoichi cried. "Don't tell me you wanted me when I was twelve!"

"There were days when I could barely stand being your teacher when you were twelve, let alone your lover. You were hormonal, bipolar and obsessed with Sasuke, not something I wanted to get involved with. What I MEANT was my stamina was better back then and I could have had you screaming my name from dusk to dawn."  
"Who says you can't?" Sakura smiled evilly, the vixen in her making an appearance once again.

"HE does." Kakashi said, pushing his hips up slightly. "I'm afraid you've worn him out for the night."

Sakura gave another Cheshire cat grin. "Not even with a little encouragement?"

Before Kakashi could respond, Sakura had pulled the top blanket up over herself, hiding her body from the shinobi's view, but he could feel her making his way down his body and heard the tell tale zip sound of his zipper being pulled down.

"Sakura, this isn't—"

Kakashi was momentarily rendered speechless as he felt something hot and wet wrap around his softened member. All he could do was groan in ecstasy as she engulfed him and ran her tongue up and down his length. His head felt light as the blood rushed to the region Sakura was currently attending and it was only a matter of moments before he felt himself begin to harden in her mouth.

Her heard her give a hum of approval as she felt him swell and began to suck him, driving him mad with the delicious suction on his most sensitive body part.

"Uh…Sakura…" Kakashi managed to gasp, raising his head to look at her.

Although she was covered with the blanket, he could see the motions of her head bobbing up and down as well as fell her tongue and lips all over him. He fell back to the ground with a moan as he felt one soft hand reach up to cup an equally silky sack. At the touch, he inadvertently thrust his hips into the air, pushing himself even further down Sakura's throat.

His hands were clutching the blanket beneath him as if his life depended on it and his breathing was short and ragged. He squeezed his eyes shut as she continued her sweet torture, making it difficult to think of anything else. His doubts about being able to perform vanished as he grew harder and harder within the kunoichi's sinfully skilled mouth.

And then suddenly, she was gone, leaving him with a raging hard on that was literally aching with need. Kakashi was about to ask what the hell she was up to when something scratchy and a little damp was suddenly on his face, obscuring his vision. He didn't have to see to know what it was. The musky smell of Sakura's arousal saturated the lacey panties that were now tossed over his face. That meant she was bottomless under that blanket and horny as he was. Kakashi took a deep breath in, savoring the smell of her as he waited for his lover to make her next move. After all, if she was going to dangle her panties in front of him, he was going to take advantage of it.

Suddenly, he felt himself penetrate something hot and tight that definitely was NOT Sakura's mouth. He couldn't help but moan before he lifted a hand to pluck her underwear from his face. He watched her head emerge from blankets as she crawled up his chest a little ways, a sexy smile on her face and lust in her eyes.

"You just sniffed my panties didn't you?" she asked slyly. "You're a bigger pervert than I thought."

"Don't toss them onto my nose if you don't want me smelling them." Kakashi countered, trying his hardest to keep his hips still even though he wanted to buck against her wildly.

Sakura's sultry smile only widened as she sat up, straddling his hips, letting the blanket fall away behind her to reveal where their bodies joined. Kakashi couldn't help but suck in his breath at the sight of her smooth lips parting to envelope his throbbing arousal.

Seeing the man's eyes focus on their interlocked bodies, Sakura raised her hips a little, providing him with the arousing view of his cock slipping in and out of her. She smirked inwardly when her actions resulted in Kakashi's tongue emerging to moisten suddenly parched lips.

"Looks to me that you can keep up just fine, even though you're an old man." Sakura whispered huskily, arching her back and thrusting her breasts forward as the delicious feel of being filled.

"I guess my body just has the right motivation." Kakashi answered, taking in the way her hardened nipples pressed against the fabric of her shirt. He moved his hands to her hips and silently urged her to ride.

As Sakura complied, the Copy Ninja couldn't help but be captivated by her. He watched the way her body undulated atop him, moving at a pace that was quick but not frenzied. The rhythmic rocking of her hips, the way her thighs gripped his own, eyes closed as she embraced the wonderful sensations coursing through her sensitized body, all made his blood boil and cock throb nearly as much as the way her core grew slicker and tighter with every thrust.

"Mmm, Kakashi," she moaned breathily, rocking her hips to push him in a little deeper. "I'm going to cum."

"Let go baby. I wanna watch you." The older ninja growled, keeping his eyes trained on her angelic face.

Sakura continued to grind against his hips with a newfound sense of urgency as she brought herself to orgasm. Right before she plummeted into the abyss, she looked down to find Kakashi watching her with a sort of reverence she had never see him express before. It was wonderment and admiration and trust and love, so many things Sakura had never dreamed of seeming in the man when he had instructed her as a chunin. Despite all her expectations and dreams of one day marrying Sasuke, this man beneath her was the one she loved, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with whether they were married or not. She cried out his name as her body finally succumbed to the sensations and thrummed with pleasure as she came for him.

Kakashi watched as his lover reached her peak, trying to burn every detail into his memory so he could be with her even when they were apart. She was beautiful and radiant, so young and full of life. Maybe there was some stock in all of Gai's ravings about youth. He really didn't have a chance to think much about it because shortly after her inner muscles clamped down on him, he too followed her over the edge, groaning as he poured his essence into her.

When he came back to earth, a sweaty and panting Sakura lay sprawled on top of him.

With his last remaining strength, he fisted a hand in her hair and gently dragged her up his body until he could capture her lips in a lazy but passionate kiss. Sakura responded with the same lackadaisical pace that results from total and complete sexual satisfaction.

"I hope nobody is around." Kakashi murmured drowsily. "Anybody within a couple of miles probably heard you."

"It's not my fault you make me scream like that." Sakura giggled.

"And it's not MY fault that you think it's a game to try and get me to pounce on you during a mission." Kakashi countered.

"Blame the books. Sakura shrugged smugly.

Too tired to do more, she lay her head in the crook of his shoulder and let her body totally relax as her rapid heartbeat slowed. When she finally found strength to turn her head, she found intense, mismatched eyes gazing at her.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what good deed I committed to end up with a beautiful, sexy, nymphomaniac like you."

"Oh I dunno, you saved my life a couple of times." Sakura replied casually, rolling off him and on to her side, her back still too tender to lay on.

"And this is your way of repaying your debt to me?" Kakashi smirked, turning to face her.

"Perhaps." Sakura smiled, tracing lazy circles on his chest with her index finger. "Or maybe it's because after you saved my life, you stole my heart."

Kakashi found himself filled with a joy that he could only feel with Sakura. He never thought he would find love, not after all the tragedies that had happened in his life. He had always assumed he'd bare the simultaneous curse and blessing of his fallen comrade's sharingan alone, destined to die in the line of duty as a Konoha shinobi. Only he wasn't alone. In his former student, he had found purpose again. He found that his frozen heart really could love again and she even returned that love back to him. He hugged her close and nuzzled her neck, for once not concerned that his face was exposed to the world.

They lay there a moment before Sakura stirred, breaking from his embrace and pulling her panties on again before reaching for her pants.

"Do you want to take the first watch or should I?" Sakura asked.

"Get some sleep Sakura. You look pretty worn out." Kakashi smirked.

The kunoichi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Yeah, well I blame you for that."

As the pink haired ninja settled down to sleep, Kakashi pulled up his mask and once again produced his trusty novel to pass the time. Before taking to the trees for a better vantage point, he bent and bestowed a light kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Hmm…" she sighed, already half asleep.

As Kakashi settled down on the branch of a tall tree, he hoped the night passed quickly. He couldn't wait until they returned home to the safety of Konoha so that the next time they fell asleep, it would be in each other's arms.


	4. Bound and Blind

Some Light Reading Part 4-Bound and Blind

Sakura took a deep breath, still not quite believing what she was about to do. She perched nervously on the edge of the bed and waited for Kakashi to exit the bathroom. Since the shower was still steadily running, she knew it would be a while. The man sure did love his showers.

They had been home for several days now and had instantly fallen back into normal village life; he training Team 7 and other tasks and she training with him in addition to her hospital shifts. She worked so hard that sometimes it was a miracle she didn't collapse into bed and immediately fall asleep as soon as she got home, although Kakashi was the main cause of that.

Sex between the two had been frequent upon returning to Konoha. It was hot, heavy and mind blowing as always but Sakura couldn't help but notice that the mask wearing man always seemed to be in charge. Even the few times she had tried to turn the tables she had somehow ended up flat on her back…or against a wall, or bent over a chair. She hoped that tonight, that would all change.

She pulled her ratty terry cloth robe a little closer around her as the sound of running water in the bathroom stopped. A few minutes later the silver haired man emerged, wearing nothing but an old pair of boxers, a rare occurrence since nearly everything he owned was part of his shinobi uniform. His damp hair fell into his eyes without his forehead protector to hold it in place and Sakura couldn't help being instantly seized with desire. After all, the mostly naked man practically radiated sex appeal.

Kakashi instantly summed up Sakura's appearance the moment he left the bathroom. Legs crossed, wrap-around robe falling open and exposing large amounts of one creamy thigh, hands folded in her lap, stands of pink hair falling out of a messy bun. She was a vision of beauty, she always had been, and just seeing her in that old thread bare robe that was easily removed was enough to raise his body temperature a few degrees.

"Yo." He said, making his way over to the bed. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"You could say that." She said as the corner of her mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"Sorry I took so long," Kakashi said with a smirk. "But I'll make it up to you."

The elite ninja urged her to scoot backwards until she was sitting in the center of the bed and then pressed her backwards until her head was cradled in the softness of a pillow. Straddling her prone form, he dipped his head to capture her lips with his while his hand simultaneous went to the sash of her robe, however, a petite hand gripped his wrist and held him still.

"What is it?" he asked, halting his ministrations and looked at her with perplexed, mismatched eyes.

"Well I…I mean…well the thing is…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and waited for her response. He was not at all prepared for Sakura abruptly rolling them over and putting him on the bottom.

"Ever since we've started…you know…hooking up, well, you've always been the one to take control of the situation…and I mean, that's totally ok and everything because you're so much more experienced than me and everything and I kind of like that you always have new things to teach me you know and…"

The silver haired man noticed that she was now fidgeting uncomfortably, her fingers twisting and untwisting together and never really staying still, and she seemed to find a way to look everywhere in the room except directly at HIM. She was so cute when she was embarrassed, but what was this about?

"…but the thing is that I feel like sometimes, I don't have much say in the situation because you take over, not that the sex isn't good or anything because it is…REALLY good…" the kunoichi's eyes suddenly turned dreamy and distant for a second before she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "but…I just want to be able to show you how I feel…to make you feel like you make me feel…I…"

"You want to have your way with me." Kakashi smirked, finally making sense out of Sakura's rambling. His smirk deepened when she fixed wide emerald eyes on him while her cheeks suddenly turned the same color as her hair.

"Well…I umm…it's just that it's always so easy for you to pin me down and make me beg for you and I…I just want to know that I can make you do the same thing."

"So you want to make me beg now?" Kakashi asked, obviously amused.

"Well…um…I…" her blush darkened and if things kept continuing this way, she would be the same color as that dress she always wore.

Kakashi silenced her with a finger to her lips. "So you want to have your way with me? Fine, I'll give you all of tonight and no matter what you want to do, I will play along, on one condition…"

"Condition?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't ask anything too crazy from her.

"Tomorrow night, it's my turn to do anything I want with you. From the moment the sun goes down until it comes up again, you will be mine and will do whatever I say, understand?"

Sakura nodded shyly. That proposal seemed fair enough.

"Good. To tell you the truth, I kind of like it when your aggressive now and then Sakura, and I'm curious to see what you're going to do to me." Kakashi chuckled, interlacing his fingers behind his head in the perfect picture of relaxation. "Just don't expect me to beg. I'm not the begging type."

'We'll see.' Sakura though to herself as she leaned down to brush her lips against his in a kiss that was far to short for the man beneath her. Slowly, she got off of him and reached for a box she had prepared and pushed under the bed. She crouched down to lift the lid but when Kakashi tried to sit up to see when she was doing she pushed him back onto the sheets gently.

"No peeking." She smiled. "It's a secret."

Kakashi chuckled. "My my, it's like you're already a different person. You aren't planning to role play tonight are you?"

Sakura fought down the blush at the images that flooded her head of her in a nurse, school girl or bunny outfit, fulfilling her lover's every fantasy. Instead she replied, "Well, I can't be shy if I'm going to be in charge can I?"

From the box she withdrew three vibrant colored silk scarves, all beautiful and in variegated hues, scarves Sakura might actually consider wearing if her career didn't require her to come in such close contact with blood and dirt and general filth.

Kakashi eyes the silken cloth with surprise. She couldn't actually be considering THAT could she? "And what are planning on doing with THOSE?" he asked.

"Shh. No more questions." She said simply as she took his hand out from under his head and instead stretched it straight above it before binding him securely to the headboard with one of the scarves.

"When did you get so kinky?" Kakashi mused as she repeated the process with his other hand. "You've been reading my books again haven't you?"

"I said no more questions." She smiled, tapping him on the nose with her pointer finger before leaning over and tying the last scarf around his head as a blindfold.

"You really are full of surprises." Kakashi chuckled as the woman on top of him knotted the cloth tightly. Sakura wasn't sure but she thought she detected a trace of nervousness in his voice. Kakashi nervous in bed? That was an event that deserved documentation. It was obvious he didn't relinquish this much control in the bedroom very often.

"You're always telling me to relax." She whispered softly into his ear. "Maybe you should follow your own advice."

"But it's so difficult when you get me excited like this." Kakashi chuckled. Whatever nervousness she had thought she had heard was gone now and the man beneath her was back to being as confident as always.

If you're excited now," Sakura giggled. "Just wait. It's only going to get better."

'God I hope I know what I am doing.' She thought to herself as she rose from the bed and undid the sash on her robe, letting it fall to the floor and leave her totally bare, not that it mattered. Her lover couldn't see a thing.

Sakura crawled back to the bed but was careful not to let her skin touch Kakashi's. She hovered over him on all fours, a leg and a hand braced on either side of his body. She knew he could sense her there but didn't know exactly what her intentions were, and that's the way she wanted it.

Shifting her weight, she lifted a hand to let a single fingernail drag lightly over his skin from collarbone to navel, noticing his slightly sharper intake of breath when he did so. She lifted the finger and brought it down again on his arm, tracing the sinewy muscles from his armpit to the silken restraint. Goosebumps broke out over the sensitive skin and Sakura smiled. It looked like he was just as responsive to her touch as she was to his.

"Are you cold Kakashi?" she teased, as the skin on his side puckered into gooseflesh when she dragged her nail along his ribs.

"You know very well that I'm not." Kakashi smirked, shifting against his restraints a little. "And I will tell you this, whatever teasing you do to me tonight, you will receive it threefold tomorrow, that's a promise."

Sakura eyes his wrists flexing against the fabric and wasn't so sure if Kakashi would play along like a good boy. Focusing chakra into her fingertips, she touched each scarf and strengthened the bonds to the point that Kakashi wouldn't be able to break them even if he wanted to.

"Sakura…" Clearly her lover had felt the change in his makeshift shackles and realized that he was truly helpless. Kakashi found the thought a little disconcerting, slightly invigorating and incredibly erotic.

"Shh." She soothed again, maintaining the chakra concentration in her fingers. "Just relax Kakashi. Don't think about anything, anyone, but me."

She traced her glowing fingers along the hard planes of his stomach, outlining every abdominal muscle. She touched his neck, his ears, even his lips, leaving them all tingling pleasantly with her chakra infused caress. Soon Kakashi's body was humming from the waist up. The rest of him she had strategically neglected. She hadn't even taken his boxers off yet.

"Mmm…Sakura…" Kakashi sighed as she traced a finger around one nipple. She was quite aware of his slightly labored breathing, but other than that and the obvious bulge in his shorts, he was as composed as ever. Sakura wanted to make him squirm, make him writhe at her touch. She wasn't going to give him satisfaction unless he begged her for it, whether he was the begging type or not.

Scooting down his body, she pressed a palm to each thigh and rubbed him gently though the cloth of his shorts, knowing it would tease him to be so close to his arousal and yet not touch it.

A low growl rumbled from the shinobi's throat. "Sakura, remember what I said about teasing me."

"Oh calm down, I've hardly begun." Sakura said, as she let her fingers, no longer glowing, move to his knees and shins and feet. She never really had a change to examine Kakashi's feet. How could you when you were flat on your back every time his shoes were off? They were rough and callused like his hands but not unattractive. They were large and masculine but not brutish. He had no ingrown toe nails or unsightly hair, and right now they were clean and shower fresh. Knowing an opportunity like this would be a long time in coming again, Sakura lowered her head to his left foot and gently placed a kiss on the top of it, then the instep, them the arch, working her way down to his big toe.

"Don't tell me you have a foot fetish." Kakashi chuckled as he felt her warm lips ghost over his foot.

Sakura's only response was to close her lips around his toe and start sucking it softly, finding satisfaction in Kakashi's surprised grunt. She let her tongue play over it briefly before releasing it from her mouth and moving on to his second toe and then the third, sucking and teasing each one as she would another part of his anatomy.

Kakashi was surprised at the sensations shooting from his toes, up his legs and into his groin. Who knew that sucking that part of him could turn him on? However, the tingling feelings were only making his erection strain tighter against his boxers. He wanted to be free of them but was helpless to act and hoped she would relieve him of his last article of clothing soon.

Sakura finished sucking the last toe of his right foot and began to leisurely kiss her way up he former sensei's legs, lingering on the skin of his inner thighs that wasn't covered by his shorts.

"Sakura," he growled. "Take them off…please."

The kunoichi noticed how he arched his hips of the bed slightly making it easer for her to divest him of his clothing. Seeing how his erection strained against the cloth, she took pity on him and hooked her fingers in the worn waistband. With excruciating slowness, she pulled them down over his well-muscled legs and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Kakashi was now fully naked in all of masculine glory and Sakura was sure she had seen few sights as sexy as the powerful copy ninja blindfolded and tied to her bed. His newly freed erection stood proudly and Sakura admired it at her leisure without the scrutiny of her lover's eyes upon her.

Like the rest of him, it was absolutely perfect. The skin covering the shaft was smooth and flawless, marred only by the few veins that spiraled up its length. Sakura leaned over and blew lightly on the heated skin and nearly giggled when the flesh twitched slightly.

At the feel of cool air on his burning shaft, Kakashi let out a strangled moan. "Ugh…Sakura, please…"

"For someone who preaches the importance of patience, you sure are in a hurry." The kunoichi murmured in a voice that was surprisingly sensual.

"You tease." Kakashi growled as he felt her fingers on his chest again, ignoring his manhood entirely.

Sakura only smiled at the sight of Kakashi tugging weakly at his bonds, however, he wasn't squirming yet so she would have to double her efforts.

She dipped her head and trailed gentle kissed around his belly button and up to his chest. The kisses weren't much more than soft touches with her lips, hardly the contact Kakashi was looking for but Sakura was formulating a plan. If chakra laden fingers could make her lover moan, what would a chakra loaded tongue do?

Sakura had never attempted to focus chakra to that particular part of her body since it was hardly necessary during hospital duties and combat, but with her superior control of her energy, she concentrated her body's power on the tip of her tongue until she could feel it tingle. With no one watching her, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes a little to look at it. Sure enough, it was glowing a soft blue color. The thought of how ridiculous she looked entered Sakura's mind and she couldn't repress the giggle that escaped her.

"You know, it makes me nervous when you laugh like that and I can't see what's going on."

"Don't worry, I promise I'm not laughing at you." Sakura assured, stroking a hand up and down Kakashi's perfectly sculpted chest.

She regarded his soft, full lips for a moment before lowering her head and running her tongue along his bottom lip. The instant tingling brought on by her chakra caused Kakashi to gasp in surprise and Sakura used the opportunity to push her tongue inside his mouth and explore every corner.

Kakashi moaned as his mouth was instantly filled with strange and wonderful sensations. Never had a kiss from her make his nerve ending burn or fog his mind until everything but her touch was an incomprehensible haze. Just what exactly was she DOING to him?

Sakura figured her plan must be working because she noticed Kakashi was tugging at the scarves a little harder, not to mention the way he groaned every time she pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it softly before letting her own glowing muscle slide along his. It was intoxicating to get such a response from him with just a kiss. His sweet taste and smooth skin only added to the satisfaction she was receiving by giving her lover such pleasure.

She had practically kissed him senseless by the time she was ready to move on, running her radiant blue tongue along the shell of his ear, sending him into a fit of exquisite shivers.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing to me?" Kakashi rasped, suppressing a moan as she playfully sucked on his earlobe.

"I think you should worry less about what it I'm DOING and more about how it's FEELING." Sakura murmured, her breath hot against his ear.

She proceeded to kiss the skin of his neck softly, but when she let her energy-covered tongue slide over the smooth flesh, Kakashi couldn't help but let out another guttural moan.

Since his sense of vision was currently impaired, his other senses seemed to be working over time to make up for it, especially his sense of touch. The only part of her body currently touching him was her tongue but that certainly seemed to be enough at the moment. Every place she touched tingled long after the wet heat of her mouth had moved on. The silver haired jounin knew she had some sort of trick to making him melt like this but he wasn't sure what. Finally he gave up trying to analyze the situation and put all of his ninja habits on the back burner as he melted into the sheets and just enjoyed whatever the hell it was that the little vixen was doing to him.

Sakura still maintained her position on her hands and knees, making sure that her skin did not touch his. She placed gentle, nearly chaste kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before shifting her body to sit on one side of him, still not allowing him the satisfaction of more body contact.

Kakashi waiting breathlessly as he felt the weight change on the bed. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his cock and wanted very badly to break his bonds and bury himself inside her. However, he had made her a promise he intended to keep and thanks to her chakra enhancement of the scarves, he didn't think he could get free anyway.

Keeping the blue energy concentrated, Sakura moved to the skin right above Kakashi's bellybutton and let her tongue glide over his wonderfully defined stomach, noticing that goose bumps and body shivers occurred nearly simultaneously. Yet before he had a chance to really grow accustomed to her touch, she was gone…and then suddenly back again, only this time drawing a wet line on the skin of his collarbone before again disappearing.

The shinobi had no idea where she would strike next and could only wait in breathless anticipation for her hot tongue to touch him again. She never stayed in one spot long and it was maddening to feel her lick his neck, his calf, his abdomen, even suck on one of his fingers in a way that made him envision those pretty little lips wrapped around something else…but her touches were fleeting, teasing, and left him tingling in places he had never before considered erogenous zones.

A soft cry escaped unbidden from his lips when her tongue circled his right nipple, flicking the sensitive flesh back and forth and sending hot streaks of pleasure directly to his groin. He could hear her giggle softly against his skin before she withdrew once again.

"Sakura…"

Her tongue was now attending to the flesh of the underside of his left forearm. Didn't she know there were other places he needed her more?

"Stop teasing…"

Her tongue was now swirling over his right hip, making goose bumps appear on his entire right side.

"Don't forget…"

She was licking right above where his course patch of pubic hair began.

"…that I will give you…"

His breath hitched as she sucked at his left nipple this time.

"…all the teasing you did to me…"

She was licking his inner thigh now. Goddamit she was so close! The tingles were making his head spin.

"…I will give right back to you…"

She had moved away again and was kissing in between his ribs on his right side.

"…with three times the intensity…"

Below his knee now.

"…and make you scream…"

Licking at his shoulder.

"…until your throat is raw and –AHH!"

Her sinful little tongue was currently running slowly along the length of his cock, but just before she reached the mushroom-shaped head, she pulled away.

"I wouldn't have to tease you if you would just tell me what you wanted." Sakura said sweetly before tracing the hard lines of his abdominal muscles with her tongue.

"I want you to suck me." He growled in response.

Kakashi could almost hear the pout in her voice when she said "That's not a very nice way of putting it. Say please."

"Please." The jounin replied roughly.

"Now with sincerity." She cooed, mouth right against his ear now.

"I already told you I'm not going to beg." He panted as she began to suckle his earlobe once again.

"Why not? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sakura loved the position she was in. She could tease him mercilessly and he couldn't do a thing about it and the fact that he was blindfolded gave her the courage to say and do things she never would have dreamed of doing otherwise.

"Sakura…"

"Just let go of your pride for once." She whispered, licking dangerously high up on his inner thigh again, getting another desperate moan from her lover.

"You can be vulnerable in front of me, its ok."

Kakashi cried out when she ran her tongue over one of the soft sacks between his legs.

"I'll give you what you want baby, just ask me for it."

She was licking at his hip again and the tension built up in his body made him feel like he was going to explode.

When he didn't respond right away, Sakura let her tongue glide briefly over the head of his cock, lapping up the bead of moisture that had oozed from his body. Kakashi didn't even have time to moan before that delicious heat was gone, but the tingling, that goddamn tingling, was reverberating up and down the entire length of his shaft.

"Sakura…please. I need your touch."

The pink haired woman gave the base of his manhood a short swipe with her tongue. "You can do better than that."

If he hadn't been so in love with the sultry woman on top of him, Kakashi probably would have sworn to kill her, yet he couldn't deny the eroticism of the situation, nor the burning need in his groin.

"Please, Sakura, don't make me wait."

She close her lips around the head and Kakashi uttered a load, low moan as the heat over her mouth enveloped him…but then she was gone.

"Say it again." She said in a voice as breathless as his was.

"Sakura please."

"Again."

"PLEASE!"

Kakashi was literally straining against his bonds as hard as he could but she knew that even someone of his caliber couldn't break her chakra control. His hips were arching off the bed repeatedly, searching for the warm have of her mouth once again while the muscles of his legs flexed and contracted as he thrashed helplessly on the bed.

She had done it. He was writhing, begging, for her touch. For HER!

"Good boy." She murmured, moving up his body to capture his lips in a soft, lingering kiss, a kiss that wasn't about teasing or even sex. It was tender and heartfelt. It was full of love.

When Sakura finally broke the kiss she looked down at the blindfolded man. He was so incredibly sexy, so overwhelmingly masculine despite his submissive state that she knew she could deny him no further. She kissed her way down his body until she reached his shaft that was almost visibly throbbing.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?" she said, pausing in her work.

"If you ever tell anybody else about this, you are going to be very very sorry."

"I wouldn't dream of telling a soul…except maybe for Gai."

Whatever Kakashi was going to say in retort was lost forever when a strangled cry tore from his throat as Sakura's hot mouth finally descended on his cock and stayed there. She worked her tongue (still glowing blue with chakra) up and down his length, swirling, caressing, stroking until the tingling was so intense that Kakashi felt it in every fiber of his being. And then she was sucking him, oh god, and running her tongue over the head, up and down, back and forth. Kakashi was hardly aware of the noises he was making or the way he was calling her name. He didn't even realize he was arching his back and curling his toes and thrusting his hips, trying to get Sakura to take him even deeper into her hot, heavenly mouth.

Sakura however, was very aware of every one of these things and had never felt so sexy and in control in her whole life. He was literally putty in her hands and all she had to do was suck him just so. She made the game even more unfair when she charged her fingers with a little chakra and gently fondled his balls with them.

Kakashi was on the edge with embarrassing quickness but he fought to hold on. His body had never felt so on fire, so incredibly stimulated and he didn't want it to be over just yet. Oral sex had never been like this, not just with Sakura but with any girl he had ever met. He still wasn't exactly sure what she was doing to him. All he knew was that he didn't want her to stop.

"Oh fuck…Sakura, I'm going to…"

Sakura increased the chakra on her tongue by just a hair and it was more than Kakashi could take. He erupted into her mouth in a series of pulsations of liquid fire, every drop of which Sakura swallowed greedily. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. Every muscle and bone in his body felt like mush. Even lifting a finger would be impossible. All he could do was lay is darkness beneath the blindfold and try and catch his breath and wait for the wonderful persistent tingling to die down.

"Don't tell me you're already tired." A feminine voice giggled. "What happened to the man with endless stamina?"

"You gave him the world's best blowjob and he died a happy man." The shinobi managed to pant out.

"Aw that's too bad because I'm not done with you yet."

Kakashi sighed happily as he felt her lips brush his and soon they were kissing passionately. At least he had mustered the strength to move his tongue against hers a little. His soft sounds of pleasure soon erupted into full fledged moans however when he felt Sakura's hand wrap around his softening member and squeeze him gently.

"Mmm…" Kakashi moaned against her mouth as he felt himself begin to grow hard again as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

When she broke the kiss to let them come up for air, she murmured wickedly into his ear "You gave me the whole night, and I intend to have you for the whole night."

"Are you getting me back for all the times I woke you up out of a sound sleep?" Kakashi asked, trying not to shiver at the feeling of her warm breath on his ear and neck.

"No, I'm getting you back for all the times you pinned me down and made me scream your name."

The voice in his ear was so unlike Sakura's. It was dark, sexy, confident and totally erotic. Kakashi wouldn't have been surprised to lift the blindfold and find a different woman pleasuring his body with Sakura nowhere in sight, yet her familiar chakra signature told him it was indeed his pink haired kunoichi.

"Is making you scream in pleasure really something to get revenge for?" he asked.

"Think of it more like reciprocation than revenge."

Kakashi wasn't sure where this wild woman had come from, the woman who could make him beg when he had never begged for anything in his life. He had never dreamed his timid little Sakura could take the reigns and make him feel like this, but then he supposed he would always be finding out new things about the strong woman that his former student had become. She was definitely full of surprises.

Her tongue was on his skin again, kissing and licking at his chest before drawing one of his hardened nipples into her mouth to suck on it mercilessly, sending jolts of pleasure down to further harden his member in her firm grip.

She continues to switch her tongue's attention back and forth between the two pebbled buds and sliding her fingers up and down his cock until he was desperately thrusting into her hand

"Sakura…" he moaned as he felt the pressure within him become unbearably intense once again.

Deciding to be sympathetic to his needs, she decided to forgo further teasing and crawled down his body to align their hips.

Gripping his throbbing cock in her hand, she guided it to her entrance and straddled him, letting just the tip of it sink into her. Ok, so maybe she WOULD tease him a little more.

Kakashi's breath instantly caught in his throat when he felt tight, liquid warmth close over the tip of his head and could only imagine how Sakura must look as she sat posed above him. He was so close to his goal and yet unable to complete it unless she willed it to be so, but right now, being only a fraction of the way inside her was driving him mad and he had to use every ounce of willpower to refrain from thrusting up into her.

He let out a throaty growl as she sunk down a little bit more, encasing the head of his cock fully in her throbbing body. His heated moans only continued as she began to grind her hips back and fourth over him, still holding him steady with a hand around his member's base.

"Sakura, just put it all the way in dammit." The silver haired ninja panted huskily, finally loosing control of himself and thrusting his hips upwards. His actions yielded little results except a feminine giggle that Kakashi considered downright evil.

"Say please." She murmured.

"Why do you insist on making me play this game with you?" he groaned as he felt his sex withdraw a little from her tight opening.

"Because I hardly ever get to be in charge and it's incredibly sexy when you squirm like this." She replied with a sultry whisper.

"Please Sakura, I want to be in you."

She allowed her pussy to slide halfway down his shaft and placed both palms flat on her lover's hips to keep him from moving.

"Like this?" she asked teasingly, starting the subtle grinding of her hips again.

"No, please Sakura, I need all of you now or I'm going to go crazy!"

Kakashi held his breath and waited quietly behind the darkness of the silk scarf as he felt Sakura readjust herself and slip away until he thought he would exit her completely. That's why his surprised cry of pleasure was all the louder when she suddenly impaled herself on him fully, her inner muscles instantly clamping around his stiff rod in a delicious velvety wet grip.

Sakura watched her former sensei cry out beneath her and couldn't help her own pleasured sigh as she felt her opening stretch to accommodate him. It felt so good to have him inside her. She felt so full, so complete. She moved her hands from his hips to his chest and began to draw her body up and down, riding his cock slowly and smoothly.

Kakashi couldn't help the chain of moans that passed his lips as she began to move on him. She made sure to push her hips down as far as they would go each time for maximum penetration but her pace was much too slow. The erratic thrusting of his pelvis failed to make her alter her speed and his bound wrists prevented him from grabbing her hips and hammering up into her. All he could do was lay back and enjoy the torturous bliss of her soaking hot pussy sliding up and down his throbbing cock.

Sakura was having the time of her life watching the great Copy Ninja literally bite his lip in pleasure as she rode him to her hearts content. She could feel him bump up against her cervix with every push of her hips and the sensation was quickly coiling the spring deep within her belly tighter and tighter. Wanting to add to the contact, she leaned forward and pressed her lush breasts to his chest as she humped up and down, moaning at the feel of her hardened nipples dragging along his defined pectorals. Apparently Kakashi liked it too because she felt his cock twitch within her.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside of me." She groaned as she began to ride him harder but still not faster.

"Sakura, please take off the blindfold. I want to watch you move."

"But I kinda like keeping you in the dark." The kunoichi panted playfully.

"Please. I don't think the image in my head can compare to the real thing."

Sakura stopped riding and hesitated for a moment. To Kakashi, her pause seemed last ages but finally he felt her fingers untying the knot behind his head and suddenly, the veil of darkness before his eyes was being lifted away. The vision that greeted him was breathtaking.

Sakura, in all her womanly glory was straddling his thighs with his body wedged inside hers. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat and her hair was mused in a style that only a good bout of sex could produce. The lips of her hairless sex were drenched in her own juices and her cheeks and nipples were flushed a rosy pink.

"Dear god your sexy." He murmured in wonderment. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you came straight out of the pages of Icha Icha."

Sakura averted her gaze to the floor, instantly shy with his eyes on her again. "I highly doubt I'm as sexy as those fictional girls. They're so perfect."

"And so are you." Kakashi replied. Seeing her hesitation he encouraged her. "Show me Sakura, show me how sexy you can be. Now is your moment to shine."

Sakura's green eyes met her lover's own mismatched pair. She had already come this far. She couldn't give in to her shyness now. She bit her lip as she began to mover her hips against him again and gave a small cry as the fire within her was instantly rekindled.

"That's it, let me know how good it feels."

Sakura's whole body fell into an undulating rhythm as moved up and down on him, savoring every inch of his manhood sliding against her arousal slicked opening. Her hands left his chest and tangled in her own hair, causing it to fall from the bun entirely as her hips continued their mesmerizing movement against him.

Kakashi laid back and watched the show, the sexy, erotic, real live wet dream of a show she was putting on that was more wonderful than any Icha Icha scene he had ever read. One hand had piled her long pink locks on the top of head while the other strayed down to her left breast and was rolling her nipple between her fingers. Her back was arching and her hips kept grinding, but when she looked down at him with hooded eyes and ran her tongue over her lower lip, Kakashi nearly came on the spot. His innocent little Sakura had blossomed into a sex goddess and he was the one she chose to dominate. As he felt her liquid center squeeze him up as she rocked up and down, the sex crazed man didn't think life could get any better…that is until she started to talk.

"You like how it feels to be tied down, don't you Kakashi? You like it when I ride you?"

Was she seriously going to talk dirty? First bondage and now this? Well, if she was game, so was he.

"Yeah I do baby. I've never had a view this good. Keep working your body like that 'cause it's the hottest fucking thing I've seen in my life."

Sakura bit her lip and smiled at him teasingly and Kakashi thought that if she had smiled like that at Sasuke all those years ago, maybe, just maybe he would have finally come around.

"You feel so good inside me, so hard and hot." She panted, still looking down at him with glazed green eyes as she continued to hump up and down.

"And you're so wet and tight it almost hurts." Kakashi growled, pumping upward in time with her.

"I wanna watch you cum Kakashi. Cum deep inside me."

Those were not words he ever expected to hear out of here mouth but what the hell, he wasn't complaining.

"But what about you?" he groaned as she began to move faster.

"I'll be right behind you baby. I just want to watch you."

Kakashi couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Sakura's toned muscles flexed beneath her smooth skin. His cock seemed impossibly hard and the fire in his loins was blazing into an inferno.

"God I'm so close Sakura…I just…"

Sakura cut him off as one of her hands found its way to in between his legs and gently cupped his balls as she rode him even harder.

"Ugh…Sakura…SAKURA!"

Kakashi, who had never been much of a screamer himself, cried out his lover's name in an uncharacteristically intense display of passion. His whole body was on fire and he was soaring high as his orgasm took him to the peak of pleasure.

The kunoichi on top of him watched as the normally composed ninja gave in to the throes of passion and cried out her name and was absolutely beautiful as he did so. Hard muscle bunched beneath her as his whole body was wracked by contractions. Simultaneously she felt creamy liquid splash her insides as Kakashi surrendered his seed. The sensations were all too much and she too followed him over the brink into oblivion, collapsing onto his heaving chest when her orgasm left her weak.

Kakashi was the first to recover, coming back to himself and seeing a lithe, naked woman panting against his chest. He went to stroke her hair and pull her close but realized that the scarves still held him firmly in place.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely. "Are you ok baby?"

"Mmm."

Her lazy stretch and satisfied look on her face told him that she probably felt as good as he did; fulfilled, content and ready to snuggle into the blankets with her in his arms. Well, he was right about all but one thing…

Sakura seemed to have regained her strength and was eyeing his sweat soaked body with appreciation and hunger.

"Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I still have most of the night to do this all over again."

"You can't be serious."

The way she rose to her hands and knees to hover over him and the mischievous quirk of her eyebrow told him that she most definitely was.

"Dear god, you're going to put me in an early grave if my shinobi duties don't catch up with me first."

"Admit it. You like being tied down." Sakura giggled, her wriggling her rear in the air provocatively.

"Well I'll tell you what I DO like." He replied. "Whatever the hell it was you were doing with your tongue had my head spinning. What's your secret?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him to reveal the soft blue glow of chakra.

"Hmm." Kakashi mused, impressed by her creativity. "I'll have to remember to retaliate with that trick in the very near future. How—ahh!"

Sakura was running that same chakra covered tongue up Kakashi's chest, licking up the sweat and leaving a thin trail of sweet saliva in her wake, setting off his every nerve ending once again.

"Ready to ride me again so soon?" Kakashi groaned as she bit one of his nipples lightly.

When Sakura's only reply was to shift her attentions to his neck, he rasped out "Sakura, untie me."

"Nice wish baby." She laughed. "You better get used to that position because tonight, you are at my mercy."

"You're ruthless." The silver haired jounin chuckled, tugging weakly at his silky bonds. "Just be careful of what you dish out. You're getting a triple dose of it tomorrow."


	5. Dress Up and Dessert

I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from writing this story.

Ok guys, I hope you like part five. Kakashi is slightly OOC but I think you'll approve of the changes.

Some Light Reading

Sakura sighed as she unlocked the door, tossing her keys carelessly on the table as she entered. Her shift at the hospital today had been short but exhausting and she was glad to be home.

She was surprised to find the apartment to be empty. She had expected Kakashi to be ready to jump on her the second she walked in, especially after she agreed to be at his mercy the whole night. She kicked off her sandals before noticing a note on the bed.

"Take a shower and relax. There's leftovers in the fridge if you are hungry. I'll be home shortly."

It the thought of food, her stomach growled noisily. Well, she knew what was first on her agenda.

Opening the refrigerator door, she discovered that Kakashi had already put together a plate for her and covered it in plastic wrap. All she had to do was reheat it. Sakura smiled as she popped the plate in the microwave. Kakashi could be so sweet sometimes. She felt lucky to be able to see this side of her former teacher while everyone else was only exposed to the professional ninja and closet pervert.

She ate in silence, wondering where exactly Kakashi had gone. Maybe he had a mission report to turn in or something, although he hadn't been on a mission since the one with her nearly a week ago and she had handled all the paperwork for that. She shrugged as she finished her meal. Kakashi was still an enigma in many ways and she supposed he liked being mysterious. In all honesty, she liked it too. A man of mystery was far more excited than one you knew everything about.

She put her plate in the sink, too lazy to wash it right away and went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and pinning her hair up so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. She cranked the hot water to nearly full blast and soon the bathroom was enveloped with steam. Nothing could cure muscle tension like a hot shower…except for maybe one of Kakashi's amazing massages. She would have to ask him for one soon, but not tonight. Tonight it was his turn to make all the decisions because lord knows he had put up with quite a lot last night. She had kept him tied to the bed for hours, knowing that if she released him, he would be upon her in an instant in a fit of passion and her control over him would be gone. She thought about what he had said as she had teased him within an inch of his sanity.

"Whatever teasing you do to me tonight, you will receive it threefold tomorrow, that's a promise."

Kakashi was never one to break his promises, and in this case, it meant she was in for a long night. Thank goodness she was off tomorrow.

Sakura stepped into the shower and hummed in contentment as the hot spray hit her body. She let the water wash over her and dispel all her aches and pains. She leaned her forehead against the cool tile of the wall as the droplets pummeled her back and felt her muscles begin to relax. She hoped Kakashi would be a while in coming home because she wasn't getting out of the bathroom any time soon.

Kakashi stepped over the threshold, balancing the paper grocery bag on his knee as he closed the door. He noted the dirty dish in the sink and the sound of the shower running and knew Sakura had already come home. He set the sack down on the bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for and the walked to the bathroom.

He tested the knob to find that it was locked but the simple mechanism was no match for an elite shinobi who had his mind set on getting in. He easily picked the lock and eased the door open.

He could just make out Sakura's nude form through the distorted glass of the shower door and the swirling steam. Even so, her heavenly body was incredibly tempting and he had to fight the urge to strip naked and join her under the shower's hot stream. Instead, he gathered the clothes she had been wearing from their place on the floor and left behind what he had pulled out of the bag. Once done, he eased the door closed again without attracting Sakura's attention and proceeded with the rest of his preparations before she finished her shower.

It was only when the water began to run cold that Sakura reluctantly cranked off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. She wiped off the steam on the mirror with the palm of her hand and began to take her hair down and brush out any tangles accumulated through out the day.

Despite the extra trouble it presented, Sakura liked having her hair long again. It made her feel feminine and attractive as opposed to the short cut she had sported for years for practical reasons.

Sakura was prepared to walk out of the bathroom and put on some clothes when she noticed something small and lacey where her medical uniform used to be; with it another note written by Kakashi.

"I saw this in the store and couldn't help but imagine you in it. It matches your eyes perfectly, don't you think? Try it on and come on out. I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura didn't know whether to be flattered or infuriated, for on the hanger was a black push-up bra adorned with green trim and a little lacey thong to match, complete with garter belts and…oh god…thigh high black stockings. Kakashi had really outdone himself this time, although she had to admit, the light green trim really did match her eyes quite closely.

She stood there regarding the outfit thoughtfully and at first was outraged by the thought of trussing herself up like a present at Christmas for Kakashi to open at his leisure. On the other hand, Inner Sakura was arguing how great it would be to feel sexy and desired for a whole night.

'And just imagine his face when he sees you in this outfit. It will be priceless! Besides, how often do you get to wear stuff that makes you feel like a sex kitten?'

Her inner ego was all too convincing and Sakura set about putting on the barely-there lingerie.

Kakashi lit the final candle and stepped back to admire his handy work. Votive candles were strategically placed all over the room, bathing everything in their soft, flickering glow. A plate of chocolate covered strawberries sat on the nightstand next to the bed along with a bottle of chilled champagne. The jounin had never been much for romance. Hell, most of his sexual endeavors had been a series of one night stands before he became involved with Sakura. But now, he had a woman that he couldn't deny he loved very deeply and wanted to show her so, although of course, in the most creative and erotic way possible.

He had stripped down to just a pair of black slacks, one of the few pairs of pants he owned that weren't part of the regulation ninja uniform. Although they limited his movement, they looked nicer than his other pants and Kakashi guessed he wouldn't require such mobility tonight, at least not until he had taken his pants off completely.

Just then, the bathroom door cracked open and timidly, Sakura emerged, looking so sexy in what Kakashi had picked out for her that his heart slammed against his ribcage and his breath caught in his throat.

The black fabric hugged her curves just right and the bra pushed her breasts enticingly upward to frame them with the soft sea green trim along the cups. The waistband of her panties rode dangerously low on her hips, exposing her flat stomach in its entirety. The sexy little scrap of fabric covered only what was necessary before giving way to an expanse of creamy thigh, interrupted only by the garter belts that held up the black stockings which clung to her legs and made her limbs look even longer. To top it off, Sakura had actually applied some black eyeliner and mascara that made her green eyes stand out even more. Kakashi didn't know she even owned cosmetics but he had to admit, a little make up made her even more ravishing.

"Damn." He breathed. "I thought it looked good on the hanger, but on you…"

Sakura blushed and leaned against the door frame, taking in her surroundings. She was amazed at how their simple living space was now bathed in the romantic glow of candles. Kakashi had really gone all out. The fact that he was only dressed in a pair of pants and was staring at her with rapt admiration was making her pulse quicken as well. He looked so damn sexy without his shirt and mask, and she was the lucky one who got to see it, nobody else.

Kakashi noticed that she was chewing her lip nervously as she looked around the room, obviously a little unsure of herself in her sexy new attire. Well, he would have to do something about that.

"Come here." He said, crooking a finger at her and giving her a reassuring smile. He noted the swish of her hips as she made her way across the room and pulled her into an embrace.

"You look fantastic." He murmured into her ear as he let his fingers trail up and down her spine. Sakura shivered in delight and replied shyly, "I'm surprised you guessed my size right, everything fits perfectly."

"I've caressed those curves of yours so many times that I know exactly what your size is." Kakashi chuckled, cupping her chin in his hand and looking into her kohl-rimmed emerald depths. "God you're gorgeous. How did an old man like me get so lucky?"

"If you keep saving a girl's life, she's going to notice you SOME time." Sakura giggled, secretly melting inside from his rare and dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I guess getting drunk together helps too doesn't it?" The Copy Ninja added before bowing his head to gently brush his lips to hers.

Sakura watched as his sooty lashes lower and let her own eyes drift closed, savoring the feeling of his silky lips on hers. Gently, his tongue ran over the fullness of her bottom lip before giving it a gentle bite. The pink haired woman let out a soft hum of pleasure as he proceeded to suck on it gently, taking care not to bruise her delicate skin. Sakura was ready and waiting for his tongue to enter her mouth but he broke the kiss and pulled away instead. Kakashi noticed with satisfaction the way she hungered for more of his touch and the quickening of her breath and heart beat. If she was hungry for him now, she would be half staved by the time he finally gave into her pleads.

The older man gave a soft push to her shoulders and she fell to the mattress with a surprised squeak. Kakashi chuckled and reached for the camera she hadn't previously noticed on the nightstand.

"W-what are you doing with that?" she asked, immediately squeezing her thighs together and crossing her arms over her breasts as modesty overcame her.

"You look so gorgeous that I want to capture you just as you are so I can always look at you like this."

Sakura looked at him doubtfully. "Yeah and then you have blackmail material on me for life. No way!"

Kakashi chuckled and sunk to one knee on the bed, leaning over her prone form. "I'll let you keep all the pictures and I won't make copies. These will be just for us ok?"

Sakura's silence told him she was still unconvinced.

"Just trust me baby. I'm not going to do anything embarrassing. Besides, have you ever had a photo shoot before?"

The woman below him shook her head.

"Well now's your chance to shine. Show me how beautiful you can be."

He backed off of her and stood above her, pointing the camera down at her from his higher position. Sakura tucked her feet up under her and draped an arm across her barely covered breasts and looked away shyly, a blush tingeing her cheeks once more as she heard the click of the shutter opening and closing.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura, go ahead and look at the camera."

Sakura tilted her head and gazed into the lenses, unaware that she was biting her lip out of nervousness when in fact, it made for a very sexy picture.

"That's it honey. Now try a new pose." Kakashi prompted.

Hesitantly, the kunoichi lowered her arm from her chest and let her hand rest on her thigh, this time giving the camera a shy smile.

"Mmm." Apparently that earned the shinobi's approval.

Feeling a little bolder now, she pushed herself onto all fours and arched her back a little, giving the camera what she hoped was her best "come hither" look.

Kakashi dropped to one knee and shot from below, getting a perfect angle on the cleavage that was all but spilling from its lacey confines.

"Stay right there." He whispered as he circled around behind her. Sakura followed him with her eyes and ended up looking over her shoulder at him as he snapped another picture, capturing her toned cheeks, bisected only by a thin black string.

His lovely model sat back on her haunches, giving him a view on her smooth back and gathered her hair in one hand above her head and looked over her shoulder at him with a sultry glance, suddenly finding the click of the shutter invigorating.

"That was a good one Sakura. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

The woman giggled shyly and sunk down onto the sheets, angling one bent knee in slightly to hide the apex of her thighs while she tossed her hands above her head in reckless abandon, her silky hair framing her face.

Kakashi continued to snap away, circling the bed for the best shot and marveling at Sakura's beauty as her inhibitions melted away.

She was now draped over the sheets, her head hanging off the bed upside-down and her breast arched into the air.

"You know, you would make a perfect center spread." Kakashi mused, snapping another picture as she changed positions again.

"The only person I'm going to spread for is you." Sakura murmured, accentuating her words but letting her legs fall open in a risqué pose that showed just how little her panties actually covered. Kakashi noticed one of her bra straps had fallen off her shoulder and her hair was slightly mused. When coupled with her lusty expression, she looked like the sex crazed vixens in his fantasies, and he supposed that she was, thanks to him of course.

"Mmm, now THAT shot is wet dream worthy."

"That's why you're the only one seeing it. Can you imagine if Naruto or Sasuke got a hold of these?"

"I don't think they'd recognize you. You look a little different out of your medical uniform."

"Think if I wore a sexy nurse outfit they would know it was me?"

Now here was an idea that Kakashi hadn't considered and it sounded like a wonderful idea. "If you wear a sexy nurse outfit, will you play "Doctor" with me?" he chuckled.

Sakura sat up and let one hand trail enticingly over the inside of her thigh while other rested on the bed. "That all depends if you're nice to me tonight."

Kakashi chuckled and took another picture. "I owe you far too much teasing to be nice to you honey. You did a lot last night that I have to pay you back for."

Sakura pouted. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Forgotten? How could I? Last night was some of the most amazing, erotic sex I've ever had."

"Really?" the kunoichi asked, brightening.

"Really. Which is why I pulled out all the stops tonight, I intend to make tonight even more amazing."

Sakura smiled and struck another pose. "Just how many pictures do you have left on that roll anyway?"

Kakashi's lip quirked up in a mischievous smirk. "There's no film in the camera."

"What?! They why…"

"You looked a little nervous in your new attire. I wanted you to get more comfortable. Although, after some of those poses, I really wish I DID have film. You're a goddess."

He set the camera aside and climbed onto the bed, pushing her down onto the mattress and letting his lips wader to her neck where he placed warm kisses on her soft skin.

"Mmm, Kakashi…" she breathed, raising her arms to loop them around his neck but he pulled away before she could and pinned her hands against the sheets.

"What, no handcuffs?" Sakura smiled as Kakashi continued to press his lips to the pulse points in each wrist. The silver haired man looked at her and smirked. "Honey, I don't NEED handcuffs to keep you where I want you, and if you behave, I might not torture you quite so much tonight."

The thought of misbehaving and having to be "punished" was very enticing indeed. Strangely, Sakura secretly hoped for handcuffs or something of the sort because the idea of being tied down and at Kakashi's mercy was making her hot and wet in a certain place she'd rather not mention. This was a very odd thought for her to have because a few months ago, she either would have paled at the thought of handcuffs, or turned an interesting shade of crimson.

Kakashi began a slow, thorough investigation of her body, brushing his fingers and lips softly over her skin, pausing every now and then to let his tongue touch her but always briefly, before moving on. Not an inch of her skin went neglected for both his hands and mouth made sure to roam everywhere that wasn't covered by her new garments, and considering the skimpy nature of the lingerie she was wearing, it left a lot for him to explore.

Sakura's breath was beginning to quicken by the time he reached her stomach, having already passed over the skin of her collarbone, wrists and even elbows several times before moving on. When Kakashi was in a position where he could no longer keep her arms pinned, he gave her a warning look.

"Don't move."

Sakura nodded mutely and then sucked in her breath sharply as his tongue circled a hip bone while his hands smoothed up and down her sides. Kakashi's touches were so tender and gentle that it made the kunoichi's heart burst with love for the man that could easily kill with those same hands, yet reserved only the most gentle of touches for her.

Her breathing was reduced to erratic pants as he worked his way down to her lower abdomen and she couldn't help the shuddering moan she let out when he lifted the strap of her thong with one finger to run his tongue along the skin it had covered. Sakura fisted her hands in the sheets so as not to accidentally let them wander after her lover had specifically instructed her not to. Kakashi planted hot kisses right above her panty line and smirked inwardly at the way she squirmed slightly. She was already hot for him; her musky scent of arousal permeating the air but Kakashi wasn't even close to being done with foreplay yet.

"Roll over." He commanded and Sakura hesitantly replied, the mere sound of his voice making all of her erogenous zones tingle.

Now presented with her delectable backside, Kakashi proceeded to shower her neck with the same gentle kisses while running a hand through her hair, sending the same tingling sensation through her hair follicles and scalp. He could actually feel Sakura relaxing beneath him as he proceeded to kiss over her shoulders and back, the tension leaking out of her as his fingers and lips continued to ghost over her skin.

When he reached her ass, he couldn't help but take a cheek in each hand and knead them with his fingers, the firm flesh filling his palms nicely. Apparently his actions were appreciated because a needy moan came from her mouth that was currently buried in a pillow.

"Does that feel good?" Kakashi murmured, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mmm hmm," came the sound of her muffled reply.

"Good. What about this?"

Sakura nearly cried out but was able to hold her composure, if only by a thread, as she felt one finger slide back and forth over her folds through the silk and lace of her panties. She tried to squeeze her legs tight around the invading hand but his palm on one thigh forced her legs to stay parted.

"Ugh, Kakashi!"

Sakura was moaning into her pillow as she felt desire pool in her loins and soak through her panties. Kakashi must have felt the dampness on his finger because he chuckled and pulled away, depriving her of the stimulation she craved.

She felt his weight shift on the bed but when she lifted his head to see what he was doing, he pressed her back down into the mattress.

"No peeking."

Sakura obediently waited for her lover's touch to return and gasped softly when she felt something light and ethereal tickle her inner thigh.

"Kakashi, what are you—" Sakura started, trying to turn around to see what the strange object was only to be pushed face first into the mattress again.

"I said no peeking."

The faint sensation traveled up and down her inner thighs, a touch so light it was barely there, yet noticeable enough to tease her further and feed the growing fire inside of her. It ghosted over her most intimate parts before moving over her butt and Sakura had to stifle a giggle to keep from alerting her lover that he was tickling her. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to use the knowledge to his advantage and have her begging for mercy as he tickled her half to death.

The soft touches traveled to her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake as her skin tingled like crazy in its overly sensitive state, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her silver haired lover. The feeling roamed over her shoulders and arms and neck too, simultaneously inducing pleasure and frustration since Kakashi was moving farther and farther away from her center of need.

Just when Sakura was beginning to think he'd tease her like this all night, she felt a hand brush over her back and deftly undo the clasp of her bra. Sometimes it amazed her how well Kakashi could work the mechanisms of feminine garments. It seemed he could undress her faster than if she were to do it herself, but instead of divesting her of all her clothes, he rolled her over and left the bra in place despite it being unclasped in the back.

Sakura was finally able to see what had been touching her and was surprised to find Kakashi holding a large fluffy feather, the kind found in dusters. The kunoichi had never thought of using such and ordinary item for such an erotic use, although she had to admit, the soft, sensual touches were pleasurable even if they were quite frustrating.

"How are you doing baby?"

Sakura looked up into mischievous, mismatched eyes that held the impish glimmer of a man ten years younger. Kakashi may be over a decade older than her, but Sakura knew he could still out do her in bed any day.

Answering his question, she said, "I think I've been sufficiently driven out of my mind with your teasing. Just touch me now before I go totally insane."

Kakashi twirled the quill of the feather between his fingertips and made a face as if he were thinking long and hard about something.

"No." he said finally, making his answer all the more annoying by adding a happy eye crease as he said it.

"Gah! Kakashi, please!" Sakura whined desperately, gripping fistfuls of the sheets beneath her so as not to throttle her lover and vent some of the frustration she felt.

The next thing out of her mouth was a gasp of surprise as Kakashi slung a leg over her and sat straddling her hips, the heat from his erection spreading through his pants and over her abdomen. Sakura wanted nothing more than to lift her hips and grind up against him; to feel his hardness press against her burning core but a long-fingered hand pressed firmly to her hip bone kept her still.

"I know you want it bad Sakura. I can see it in the way you're shaking right now."

The kunoichi clenched her thighs together tighter, hoping to stop some of the embarrassing trembling, but nothing seemed to help, especially when he fixed his smoldering gaze on her face.

"I can smell how hot you are; I can feel it too. Even through my pants I can feel how wet you're getting."

Sakura broke away from the eyes that were making her melt, cheeks now aflame thanks to his words. She could feel how wet she was too. She knew her juices must be seeping out of her and running down her thighs by now, but who could blame her. Her body was on fire thanks to him and yet he was doing nothing to quell it, and with a man like him all over her, what woman WOULDN'T be rearing to go after he had slowly licked, kissed, sucked and nibbled nearly every inch of her skin?

Sakura whimpered softly as she felt the feather trace softly over her collarbone while his fingers gently pushed one bra strap off her shoulder, exposing more of her smooth skin to him. His breath fell hot on her ear while his fingers began to trace maddening little circles.

"There you go, being embarrassed again. You should know by now you have nothing to be ashamed of when you're with me. There's not a millimeter of your body I haven't explored."

"K-Kakashi…" Sakura could only murmur helplessly as his hand moved to her other shoulder and began to push the second strap away.

"I know you're going crazy now baby but just bear with it. I promise this will all be worth it and I will make you feel so good you won't even remember your own name…"

Sakura could only stare up at him wordlessly as he halted his assault on her collarbone, withdrawing the feather and lifting his head from her ear.

"But I'll make sure you remember MINE."

The pink haired woman felt her breath catch in her throat as Kakashi locked eyes with her as he dipped his head took her bra in his teeth right between the lacey cups. He then began to drag the garment downwards, pulling the straps off her arms and exposing her full breasts and erect nipples. With a toss of his head, the piece of clothing was flying across the room.

Unconsciously biting her lip as she watched his gaze pass over her newly exposed flesh, Sakura felt new heat rise in her just by looking at the man that had claimed her. His fluid muscled flexed beneath his battle-scarred skin as he moved, but in the luminous glow of dozens of candles, the marks were softened and smoothed. Every muscle in his body was chiseled and defined due to endless hours of rigorous training and contained unimaginable power that was tightly coiled under the skins surface, and yet, he would never hurt her. All she would feel from his body tonight was unimaginable pleasure. His unruly hair stuck out in every direction, now unrestrained by his forehead protector, and yet, he didn't look mangy or unclean. Instead the silver locks held a sexy allure as if he had just rolled out of bed and somehow managed to look wonderfully disheveled. Kakashi was so sexy, so wonderfully, fuckably sexy that Sakura thought she might cum at the mere thought of this man having his way with her all night.

Sakura was ripped out of her day dream and brought back to the present when she felt the feather's silky texture glide over the fullness of her left breast. A sigh passed her lips without her permission and Kakashi chuckled at the sound.

"You like that honey? Well how about this?"

Sighs turned to mewls as the shinobi's tongue followed the feather's path on her skin. As good as it felt, the sensations still weren't enough. Her nipples ached to be touched and Kakashi seemed to be purposely avoiding them. She arched her back as much as she could and thrust her pert breast up at him, even though he had to know what she wanted considering her nipples were hard enough to hurt someone.

Instead of honoring her unspoken request, Kakashi began to draw lazy figure eights around her breasts with the tip of the feather that grew a little smaller with every pass. Just when he was centimeters away from her hardened little buds, the jounin enlarged his motions and started all over again, earning a frustrated growl from the woman beneath him.

"What's the matter Sakura?" the silver haired man chuckled. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"More, Kakashi I need more!"

She was panting breathlessly now, hardly able to speak as her desire and need took over her mind and made it hard to function, hard to think, except about how increasingly unbearable it was becoming to withstand this cruel torture.

When the feather closed in on her nipples a second time, Sakura was sure that he would pull away again but instead, he let the tip of the feather trail over her swollen nipples, so lightly that any other time she probably wouldn't have felt it but considering how sensitive her body was, it was enough to make her shudder.

Sakura gasped sharply as she felt her nipples distend even more, shrinking her rosy areolas until they were almost nonexistent.

When Kakashi increased the pressure, a low moan erupted from the back of her throat and continued when he dragged the feather to the other nipple.

"That sound is like music to my ears."

The elite shinobi looked down on his squirming victim and just the sight of her sent his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. Her eyes were on fire with desire and knowing he could arouse such intense feelings in her gave his ego a bit of a boost. He wanted to see just how far he could push her, and when she couldn't take any more, he would take her to heights of pleasure previously not experienced by his delectable little flower.

He continued dragging the feather from nipple to nipple, drawing small circles and flicking over the tight little pebbles, all the while drinking in every sexy little sound she was making.

Her tits looked so appealing, so tender and soft, he couldn't help but feel the texture of her skin on his tongue. While he continued to twirl the feather over her nipple, he let his tongue slide between his lips and skim over her skin, pausing to flick at the rosy bud.

Inarticulate cries of pleasure filled the room as Sakura writhed at her lover's ministrations. When he repeated the actions on the other nipple without going further, she panted out, "Suck them…I need you to…suck them."

Heeding her request only because he could no longer deny himself the taste and texture of her body, he drew one pink pebble into his mouth and began to suck it softly in a rhythm the caused her hips to undulate, but the way he was positioned gave her nothing to grind against and she gave up in frustration. Nevertheless, Kakashi gave her hips a firm push into the mattress with the hand still on her hip, reminding her that she was the submissive one and that she was allowed nothing unless he approved it.

The jounin switched to the other breast once again, this time taking the nipple between his teeth and tugging, earning passionate cries from his lover who was beginning to thrash wildly. Her nipples were red and swollen thanks to his attention and her scent of arousal had grown even headier and nearly intoxicating. Temporarily abandoning his feather, Kakashi placed a hand on each breast and began kneading them softly, feeling the firm flesh against his palm as he rolled it around in his fingers.

"Ugh…mmm…yes! Oh Kakashi!"

Sakura's eyes were shut tight now and her breathing was ragged as he ravaged her breasts mercilessly. His touches felt so good, somehow zeroing in on all her nerve endings and lighting them on fire. And yet, it still wasn't enough, not even close. Her pussy was throbbing with need and her thighs were sticky with her thick fluids. She wanted, no, NEEDED his tongue, his fingers, his cock, anything! She needed to be filled, touched down there and soon before she died of anticipation.

Whether the man on top of her sensed her body's aching or simply couldn't resist touching her any longer remained unknown. Regardless, the unmasked man began kissing a trail down to her belly button as his hands continued to mold her warm globes of flesh.

His tongue was drawing circles around her belly button, making her squirm when he hit a ticklish spot and Kakashi marveled at how her body was so strong, so toned and muscled, and yet undeniably feminine. He was drawn to her body like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help caressing her, feeling her skin on his fingertips. He released her breasts and picked up the feather once more, letting it skim briefly over her stomach and then over her hips bones and along the waistband of her thong.

"Take the off, I can't take it anymore." Sakura moaned as she watched Kakashi's descent down her body.

Moving far to slow for Sakura's taste, the jounin unhooked the garters from her stockings and spread her thighs apart, giving him a view of her cloth covered core and the fluid that now covered her inner thighs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before." Kakashi chuckled as he surveyed the soaked sheets and her drenched panties. "Here, let me dry you off."

Sakura whimpered as she watched his head settle between her legs. That whimper turned to soft cries as she felt his hot, pliable tongue begin to lap at the liquid on her thighs. She let her legs fall open even more and pushed her hips towards him but Kakashi contented himself by only licking up the sweet cream on her thighs and nowhere else. Ironically, the stimulation only increased the flow of her juices and no sooner had he cleaned her, fresh liquid began oozing from her saturated panties.

Kakashi chuckled at how hot and bothered his lover had become. At this rate, a few strokes from his tongue would send her over the edge but he wasn't going to give her release just yet. Feather in hand, he began to brush it back and forth over her slit, slowly at first and then gradually quicker.

"No…no more teasing." Sakura pleaded, hardly able to stand the stimulation that was so faint, but just enough to make her wild.

Her hips bucked, trying to increase the pressure against her juicy womanhood but Kakashi was soon holding her hips steady again. When he moved the feather over her clit and began drawing slow tantalizing circles, Sakura all but screamed in frustration.

"Kakashi! No more teasing! I can't take it!"

The jounin was tempted to believe her. She was clutching the sheets so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She was biting her trembling bottom lip and tears had formed in her emerald eyes.

"Ok baby, you win." Kakashi said, at last being merciful to the kunoichi trapped beneath him. He shifted his body, placing a knee between her thighs as he leaned up to kiss her. Sakura moaned as she felt his lips cover hers and finally, for the first time that night, his tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth.

Their kiss started tender but soon turned passionate as Sakura began to grind against the knee pushed against her. Their position kept her from humping against him as hard as she would have liked but at least it was something to ease the pressure that had become nearly painful.

Kakashi could feel her soak almost instantly through his pants. She was hot and slick and the feeling of impaling her with his thick cock would be heavenly, although that moment was still some time in coming.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi looked into her breathtaking jade eyes which still glimmered with unshed tears.

"Did I push you too far honey?

"Maybe," Sakura whispered. "But I know how you can make it up to me."

"So do I." the shinobi replied. And then with a smile said, "Are you hungry?"

Sakura's eyes widened before her brow creased in a frown. "Kakashi, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious." He chuckled as he leaned over a plucked a chocolate covered strawberry off the plate by the bed stand. "Here, wrap your lips around this."

Sakura thought she knew what else he'd probably want her to wrap her lips around but was too shocked by this sudden act of kindness and kinkiness to say so. Instead, she parted her lips so he could slide the strawberry halfway into her mouth, still holding onto it by the little green stem.

Kakashi, watched as her lips closed around the fruit and she began to suck softly, removing all the chocolate from the delicate berry. Just watching her mouth work over the strawberry, especially when she let it exit her mouth with a soft pop and began licking it, made Kakashi question his self control. Suddenly, he was very envious if that particular strawberry.

Once she had licked away the last traces of chocolate, Sakura sunk her teeth into the fruit and let the sweet juices spread over her tongue. Kakashi tossed the stem into an empty bowl on the table and lowered his head to lick up a smudge of chocolate at the corner of the kunoichi's mouth. Sakura misunderstood his intentions and caught his lips in another fiery kiss, spreading the taste of chocolate and strawberries over his tongue as well.

When they finally came up for air, Kakashi couldn't help but murmur in awe.

"Sakura, you're so goddamn sexy."

Blushing again, she replied "You aren't so bad yourself."

In actuality, Sakura thought her former teacher had the body of a Greek god and the bedroom moves of the most experienced porn star. Not only did he know how to please her, just the site of him half naked was enough to make her want to jump his bones. That long lanky body and relaxed demeanor did something to her and right now, she wanted that body joined with hers in the most intimate way possible.

"Kakashi, I want you inside me."

"Not yet honey, just wait a little longer." He rasped.

He began to kiss down her body again but this time his pace was faster, less torturous, and that of a man with a destination in mind. When he arrived at the hem of her panties, he took them in his teeth and began to drag them down off her body, continuing the journey down her long legs until they were free from her body and dangling from his teeth. With a toss of his head, they dropped to the floor forgotten.

Sakura was now clad in nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings and Kakashi had to admit, the sight of her turned him on…a LOT. He had never really had a sock fetish but maybe that would change. The thought of those legs wrapped around him as he slammed in and out of her was making his pulse race. With some effort, Kakashi managed to swallow the lump in his throat and work some moisture into his dry mouth.

Grabbing another strawberry off the tray, he began to rub it lightly over one of Sakura's nipples, the cool temperature working it into a tight nub all over again. When the chocolate began to melt over her skin, Kakashi bent his head to suck it off while rolling the strawberry over her other nipple and repeating the process.

"Mmm…that feels good." The kunoichi cooed, arching her back responsively to the stimulus she was receiving.

Most of the chocolate had melted off the fruit and Kakashi popped the rest of it into his mouth. He spread her thighs apart with strong hands before grabbing another berry and positioning it at her entrance. He looked up briefly to make sure she was watching, and indeed she was. Sakura was propped up on her elbows looking down at him with a mixed expression of lust, curiosity and nervousness. Giving her a sly smile, he rubbed the tip of the chocolate covered treat up and down the outer lips of her womanhood and delighted in her soft gasps and the way she opened her legs up even more to him.

Sakura couldn't help but moan softly when she felt the cool fruit touch her burning flesh. He was obviously still teasing her because his touches were far too gentle but the smooth chocolate against her skin felt good nonetheless and she only hoped he would clean up the melted cocoa the same way he removed it from her beasts.

Kakashi watched the medic ninja sink back onto the sheets as he moved the strawberry to circle her clit, the strength instantly drained from her as the pleasure intensified. Her moans became louder, longer as he steadily applied more pressure to her swollen little button and soon, the majority of the chocolate was now smeared over Sakura's intimate parts instead of on the berry. The domineering man raised the fruit to his lips and let his tongue rove over it to remove the last traces of chocolate. Making sure his lover's eyes were on him, he then devoured every bite save for the tiny green stem. He noted Sakura was panting heavily and her eyes seemed to be fixated on his fingers as he sucked every one of them clean.

"You like that honey?"

When Sakura nodded breathlessly, Kakashi smirked.

"Good, because I'm going to eat you next."

Lowering his head to her opening, Kakashi surveyed her chocolate covered body and blew gently on the soaking skin, causing her to whimper. He let his tongue wander out to taste her outer lips, enjoying the taste of the combined flavors there.

"Mmm. I don't know what tastes better: the chocolate or you." the Copy Ninja mumbled against her fleshy folds, letting his tongue probe her a little further and slide up to her chocolate covered clit.

"Uh…Kakashi…oh yes…right there!"

Sakura was making it known that he had found the spot that had been craving his attention and he began to swirl his tongue around it slowly. Her hands had fisted themselves into his thick silver locks but Kakashi allowed it as he sucked her swollen jewel into his mouth and ate up both the chocolate residing there and her body's sweet fluids as well.

Instantly, Sakura's hips shot of the bed and her moans turned to high pitched keenings. Inarticulate sounds of pleasure tumbled from her lips as the shinobi continued to suckle her clit and tease it with his tongue. Just as he had predicted, it didn't take long before she was on the edge of orgasm, and just when she was about to tumble into the abyss, he pulled away, and even Sakura's firm hair tugging wouldn't make him continue.

"Don't stop Kakashi! Please, I'm so close!"

"I know." He smirked smugly. "But you can hold out a little longer. I'm not done playing yet."

Taking the biggest strawberry on the plate, he positioned it at her entrance and slowly pushed the tip into her slick channel which instantly gripped it and tried to pull the dessert in deeper.

The shock of cool chocolate against her skin caused the kunoichi to cry out, but soon, her throbbing body melted the chocolate and caused it to run off the berry and mix with her own juices inside of her, a combination Kakashi found too irresistible to ignore.

The jounin withdrew the treat from her and brought it to his mouth, lazily licking up the liquid dripping from it.

"Do that again…" Sakura murmured, liking the feel of the soft flesh of the berry against the soft flesh of her pussy. Once licked clean, Kakashi repositioned the fruit and inserted it into her as deep as he could without loosing his grip on the stem.

Sakura cooed and groaned as her lover slid the berry in and out of her, sometimes twisting it a little to stimulate her further, but never enough to give her full release. He could feel her vagina's pull on the dessert every time he withdrew it from her a little and soon strawberry juice was mixing with Sakura's as her inner muscles clamped around the fruit with increasing tightness.

Finally withdrawing the berry all together, Kakashi once again licked it clan before eating the fruit in its entirety. Sakura found that to be a little weird but wasn't about to say so considered Kakashi was getting ready to stroke her insides once again with his velvety tongue. This time her cry was nearly a shriek when her lover's tongue touched, not her swollen clit, but thrust into her juicy center and began to lap furiously.

Sakura's thighs were spasming and her fingers had once again found their way into his hair. They only tightened when he slipped two of his own fingers into her wet, blazing heat and moved his tongue's attention back to her clit.

Her hips soon found a rhythm and she was rolling her pelvis against his invading digits in an insistent grind that had her inner muscles undulating like mad.

At this rate, she would cum in moments and Kakashi withdrew his sticky fingers, licking up the dripping fluid before a drop could go to waste.

"W-why did you stop?"

The sharingan-wielding ninja looked down at the thoroughly aroused woman that had once been his student and felt his heart swell with love and pride: pride that someone so gorgeous and strong and sexy was all HIS and pride that he had her on the edge of orgasm.

"Because when I finally let you cum, I want it to be all over my cock." He growled in a gravelly voice that only amped up Sakura's desire.

"Then put it in me now." Sakura pleaded, squirming in the sheets with uncontrollable desire.

"With pleasure." Kakashi rasped and used one hand to guide his manhood to her opening while the other supported his weight as he leaned over her.

"Don't hold back." Sakura whispered right before her lover pressed his lips to hers and immediately let his tongue invade her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Slowly, but steadily, the kunoichi felt Kakashi's throbbing length sink into her welcoming body. Briefly, Sakura was afraid he would enter halfway and then retreat, attempting to tease her further and Sakura was sure that if he did so, she would die of depredation. However, nothing but indescribable pleasure assaulted her senses as Kakashi sunk into her up to the hilt in one slow, smooth stroke as he continued kissing her passionately.

Once entering her, Kakashi stilled momentarily and broke the kiss to look into her hazy green eyes.

"Now you can't tell me this wasn't worth the wait." He panted, nearly overcome with the sensation of Sakura's tight, smoldering pussy rippling around him like a living thing.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Sakura smiled, no longer able to withstand being motionless.

Kakashi quirked up an eyebrow at her words but set up a slow rhythm, one that was equally strong and deep, driving as far into her as he could with every thrust. He had meant to draw it out for her but it only took a dozen or so strokes before Sakura's back arched and her soft chants of his name turned to impassioned cries. Kakashi grit his teeth against the heavenly feeling of his inner muscles squeezing him with a vice-like grip, threatening to take him over the edge with her but Kakashi held on, determined to last longer than a mere thirty seconds.

Despite her intense orgasm, the Copy Ninja kept the pace steady, pumping his slender hips against hers in an insistent rhythm. She had hardly come down from her first high when she threw her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Oh god, Kakashi, I'm coming again!"

"Already?"

The shinobi looked into her face in surprise but could see by the way her emerald eyes lost focus that she was not lying. He growled as her nails cut into the skin of his back as her vaginal muscles began to flutter rhythmically all over again. Sakura buried her nose in the crook of his neck and let out a sob that signaled her second release. Kakashi cradled her shaking form in his arms, letting her know that he was here for her as she rode the overwhelming waves of pleasure into oblivion. He had tortured her hard and long tonight and she had been a good sport. Now, it was the least he could do to hold her close as she clung to him desperately. It felt so good, so right to be joined with her like this, and Kakashi never wanted to let her go.

Her grip on him only relaxed slightly as her second orgasm passed, although she let her head fall back to the pillow so once again, Kakashi could drink in her beauty.

"Come for me one more time baby. Come with me." The jounin panted, rocking his body against hers steadily. He could hear the wet noises of their joined bodies and feel the silky texture of her stocking-covered legs on his back. Her soft breasts were flattened against his chest and her long, soft tresses made a fan of pink on the pillow. This woman, ninja or not, had captured him, captured his heart and he wanted to reach climax with her in the most intimate act two human beings could perform together.

"Just keep going." She moaned. "I think I'm getting close again."

The two perfectly sculpted bodies moved together in flawless unison, each knowing the other so well that they worked together as a single entity.

Kakashi could feel the heat rising within him and for a moment thought he was going to leave her behind until he heard Sakura whisper, "Don't hold back for me. I'm ready…"

With a few more powerful thrusts, Kakashi felt her inner muscles spasm in their third and final release. The exquisite feeling triggered the ninja's own orgasm and he fell into a world of blinding white as pleasure washed over him and eradicated everything but the feel of Sakura under him…AROUND him as they cried out each other's names together.

He wasn't exactly sure how long his release lasted but at last he collapsed onto Sakura's chest, strength totally spent and fought to catch his breath as his lover did the same.

When he was finally able to move, he lifted his head from the soft cushion of her breasts to find her already looking at him, an expression of loving adoration on her face.

"It was good for me baby, was it good for you?" Kakashi chuckled, raising his body to hover over hers until they were eye to eye.

"You know it was ." Sakura giggled, cupping his cheek in her hand and tracing over the long scar across his eye with her thumb. "I guess all the suspense really paid off, although if you ever tease me like that again I'll cut every one of your Icha Icha books to pieces with a kunai the next time you're on a mission."

Kakashi pressed an open mouthed kiss to her wrist before settling his weight on top of her and giving her a mock pout. "But you know you liked it and you can't tell me you didn't like these."

He reached an arm to the nightstand and grabbed one of the forgotten berries off the plate and began tracing Sakura's soft lips with it. The kunoichi allowed her lover to feed her one, and then another of the sweet treats before sighing, "Yeah yeah. I have to admit it was a nice touch, and so original too. I don't recall seeing that in any of your books."

"And you never will baby. I take all the credit for that idea."

The couple fed each other the last of the berries before Kakashi rolled off Sakura and pulled her back flush to his chest.

"I know I have the whole night with you, but I don't think anything else I could do tonight will top that. Want to call it quits for now?"

"Mmm hmm." Sakura mumbled, already growing sleepy, now soothed by chocolate and Kakashi's steady heart beat.

The silver haired man tossed a sheet over their naked (save for a pair of sexy stockings) bodies and held Sakura tight in his arms. Hearing Sakura's breathing almost instantly even out as she succumbed to sleep, Kakashi decided he hadn't felt this satisfied, relaxed, peaceful and happy in a long time.


	6. A Hairy Situation

Some Light Reading

Sakura felt like she was floating up gently from the dark abyss of sleep. It was a nice feeling when compared to all the times she had been jolted awake while on missions, instantly alerted by the slightest sound.

But now she was here in the comfort and safety of her own bed with strong arms wrapped around her and warm lips pressed softly to the back of her neck.

The pink haired woman let out a sigh of contentment as she drifted to the surface of consciousness, her lover's lips ghosting over her nape. She could feel in his touch that he had missed her lying beside him. The kunoichi had been on a mission to an obscure part of Fire Country and though the excursion had only taken under a week, it had been a high risk A-ranked assignment. Needless to say, both Sakura and the silver haired man currently pressed close to her were relieved that she had come home safely.

"Good morning Kakashi." She murmured drowsily, snuggling back against him as his arms tightened around her.

"Good morning." The Copy nin rasped, nuzzling her hair with his nose, his fingers splaying possessively over her stomach and drawing random little patterns. "It's good to have you back home. I had nobody to keep my bed warm while you were away."

"It's good to BE home." Sakura confessed. "Sleeping outside on the ground for a few nights makes me appreciate this bed even more."

It was true. Not only was the ground cold and hard, but there wasn't a warm body to press behind her like there was now, nor sculpted muscle cradling her feminine form as she drifted off to sleep. Whenever Sakura was apart from her former sensei for a few days, it always made her all the more grateful for his presence when they were reunited.

Kakashi chuckled at her comment before returning his lips to the skin of her neck and shoulders. The bare skin was smooth as silk under his touch, despite all the wind, sun and other elements her body was constantly exposed to and he let his lips part slightly to sample the skin with his tongue, having been denied her taste for too long.

The wet caress sent shivers along her spine, causing goosebumps to break out on her arms and legs. The subtle touch suddenly made her aware of her nakedness beneath the sheets. She had come home too late and too exhausted to take a shower. She had let herself in through the door, dropped her pack immediately after, and stripped out of her dirty clothes as she made her way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded garments as she went. By the time she had reached the bed, she was left in only in her panties and cotton bindings which she continued to shed. She was so drained that she hadn't noticed Kakashi propped up on one elbow, watching her cast off the last of her clothing. It was only when she slid her panties down her legs and kicked them off haphazardly did she look up to see him smiling at her appreciatively. Sakura had smiled back tiredly but with genuine warmth as he had pulled back the covers and motioned for her to climb in with him. Not a word had passed between them as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead before allowing her to rest her cheek to his muscular chest. Within moments she had been sound asleep, all the stress from her mission finally catching up with her as she at last sunk into a deep and peaceful slumber.

That was another thing Sakura loved about Kakashi. He understood the life of a ninja and would never chastise her for coming home so late or not wanting to talk before getting some rest. He simply welcomed her with open arms and offered her all the warmth and protection that no one else could ever provide and he knew that she would do the same for him.

The kisses the Copy Ninja's kisses on her neck began to linger longer, containing more heat, and the fingers on her stomach continued their soft caresses as they began to slowly creep South at a rate that was nearly imperceptible.

"Kakashi…" Sakura cooed as she felt his hot breath wash over her skin. She wasn't sure if she was about to tell him to stop or urge him on. If the two of them were to start something like this now, they could very well end up spending the whole day in bed.

The normally masked man said nothing in response but instead dragged his lips from her neck to her shoulder and bit down playfully, sucking at the skin until there was a small red mark. The hand under the covers wandered further until it came to a nest of short silky curls. Immediately his nimble fingers began to comb through the undoubtedly pink patch of hair as he leaned over to murmur in her ear.

"I can't remember the last time you let it get this long." He said huskily, his fingers stopping just short of the place where he skin parted into two plump lips before traveling back towards her navel. "Did you figure I wouldn't be around to impress and let it grow?"

"Well that's not exactly something I can take care of when bathing in a river." Sakura giggled, squirming a little when his probing fingers neared her entrance again. "We didn't stay at an inn once during my last mission."

"Who accompanied you?" he asked before biting her earlobe lightly, causing his pink-haired lover to let out a shuddering breath a little too harshly.

"Mmm…huh? Oh…Shino and Neji." she replied, becoming increasingly distracted by Kakashi's ministrations.

The image of his green eyed goddess attending to such things in a lake while her two, normally stoic companions looked on made him chuckle softly.

"You should have just gone for it. I'm sure those two wouldn't have minded a show." he rasped, the smirk in his voice clearly audible as his hand slipped between her legs to cup her sex completely.

"You're such a pervert!" Sakura laughed, trying to wriggle away from him. She only succeeded in rolling both of them over so that she was now face down on the bed and Kakashi was pressed on top of her, his palm still pressed to her most intimate place.

The Copy nin, knowing he had the younger woman in a position she couldn't easily escape from, leaned forward to press his chest more fully against her back, which in turn, pushed her further into the mattress.

"You're correct." He whispered sensually, inhaling the smell of her skin and hair. "I'm a pervert and I pride myself in the fact."

Sakura's squeak was swallowed up by the pillow as she felt the palm covering her opening apply a slight pressure before letting a single finger tickle the hairs covering her slit.

He continued his torture at his leisure, letting his lips ghost over her skin as his fingers continued to tangle in the downy pink hairs covering her mound. Within minutes he could feel moisture begin to gather at her apex and could hear the way her breathing had become choppy despite the pillow she had buried her face in.

All he had to do was slip a finger into those silky sweet folds and she would crumble into sexual need beneath him, allowing him to do to her as he wished. However, Kakashi had something else in mind.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said, his voice still low and gravelly, a combination that made Sakura's stomach flip flop as she felt his weight lift from her body. The bed dipped as he stood and Sakura rolled over to find the glorious view of the backside of a completely nude Kakashi as he made his way to the bathroom. The kunoichi's heart beat sped up at the sight. There was no doubt in her mind that he could give statues of ancient Greek gods a run for their money with a physique like that.

Kakashi was nearly to the bathroom when he glanced over his shoulder to give her a sly smile.

"I wouldn't mind a little company," was all he said before passing into the adjacent bathroom and closing the door.

That was all the encouragement Sakura needed. She kicked off the covers and padded after him into the small room that was already starting to fill with steam. She could see Kakashi's masculine silhouette through the distorted glass, his silver hair still wonderfully disheveled even when wet. She was about to pull the door open but a push from the inside sent it swinging ajar and before she knew it, a wet hand had closed around her wrist and yanked into the hot spray.

She was expecting to be ravished immediately, to be pressed up against the cold tiles and taken, and honestly she would have enjoyed every moment. Instead, she found herself pressed to Kakashi's chest, her back molded to his front and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. For a moment they just stood there letting the hot water wash over them, enjoying the feel of being in each other's presence once again.

Sakura leaned back heavily against the taller man's chest. Her body was slightly sore from the long trip home and the shower's heat seemed to percolate down into her tired muscles and ease away some of the tightness and tension. The water also washed away the musky moisture between her legs that Kakashi had managed to draw out of her and soon her arousal was forgotten as they stood together.

Warm lips pressed against her shoulder, barley discernable from hot droplets pelting her entire body. They traveled up her neck and to her ear where soft words were whispered and she had to strain to hear them over the shower's roar.

"I missed you."

Sakura smiled. The two of them were often forced to endure long periods apart. It was part of the job as a Konoha shinobi, leaving at a second's notice, sometimes for months on end, and never being sure if you would return alive. Such job requirements made having a steady relationship difficult for any ninja, and Sakura had always marveled at shinobi who had married civilians. How could they understand what was required of a ninja when they weren't ninjas themselves? And yet, they found a way to make it work, just as Kakashi and herself had found a way. Yet it was unusual for the Copy nin to be so mushy upon her return. He usually embraced her with open arms and tumbled them both headlong into bed so he could show her just how MUCH he had missed her, but he usually didn't use words. He must have been really lonely over the past few days.

Sakura reached up to stroke a hand through his wet locks that looked like gleaming steel when they were wet.

"I missed you too."

The arms crossed over her stomach slid apart so his hands could grasp her hips. He turned her around and was greeted with the lucid orbs of sea foam he had come to adore. Drawn in by their endless depths, he dipped his head to kiss her.

The meeting of their lips was soft and unhurried, lacking the urgency that arose in the heat of passion. This touch was soft and gentle and Sakura savored it, basking in the warmth of his body and heat of the water.

When they finally broke apart, the kunoichi let out a soft sigh, her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips.

"It feels so good to be home and with you…and to finally be able to bathe with WARM water again."

Kakashi chuckled as her eyes opened to meet his, taking in the mismatched pair of black and red.

"Well, if we don't finish up soon, it certainly won't be warm for much longer."

Still holding Sakura to him with one arm, he grabbed the washcloth handing over the showerhead and a bar of soap from the nook in the tiled wall. Maneuvering Sakura so that she was once again facing away from him towards the wall and not the spray of the shower, he rubbed the soap against the cloth until he had worked up a healthy lather.

The soap was returned to its place, freeing up his hand to snake around her waist once more and hold her still, while his hand holding the cloth began at her collarbone, smoothing the material over her skin and covering her in soapy white suds.

"Kakashi…you don't have to…"

"Shh. Enjoy it while you can. This isn't something to get used to."

Sakura couldn't help a smile as he moved the washcloth down one muscled arm and then the other. The unusual amount of attention he was giving her alerted her to just how badly she had been missed. Even though he had told her verbally too, the kunoichi knew her lover would never live it down if word got out that he had become so soft. This world was just for them and she was the only one privileged enough to see beneath the aloof exterior Kakashi always had so firmly in place.

Finished with her arms, the cloth found its way to the valley of her breast before circling each one in turn. The rough texture felt good on her nipples, instantly coaxing them into hardened peaks and Sakura would have liked him to spend more time there but it seemed Kakashi had no intentions of arousing her like he had earlier in bed and quickly moved on. He moved down to the flat plain of her stomach, and then her hips, trailing soapy lather in his wake.

In their current position, Kakashi could reach no further than about mid thigh. Gently, but firmly, Kakashi withdrew the arm around Sakura's waist and pushed her forward until her breasts pressed against the cool tiles. Without giving her a chance to look back, he tangled his fingers in her hair to anchor her in place with one cheek flush against the wall as her head turned to the side. Her ex sensei then began the same cleansing process down the back of her body, covering her in soap.

Sakura knew his actions were more functional than sensual. He was simply trying to get her clean, not arouse her, and yet, the kunoichi couldn't help the heat that was building in her belly that had nothing to do with the water raining down on them. Something about the way he took charge of her, forcing her against the shower wall in a way that left little room for resistance, and the incredibly masculine aura about him made Sakura want to submit, want to be taken, even if it was right here in the shower. Unfortunately, it seemed Kakashi wasn't about to fulfill her growing need so easily.

Only when his hand had traveled to its maximum reach, did he release his grip on his lover's hair, letting his calloused hand glide down her back as he sunk to his knees behind her.

Sakura bit her lip as the wash cloth ran up and down her legs, washing away every last bit of dirt and grit that remained from her excursions the day before. The hand previously in her hair came to rest on her hip while the soapy rag ran along her quads and calves circled over her knees and even passed over her ankles.

She knew Kakashi was an incredibly perceptive person. He had to notice the way her inner thighs clenched slightly as the washcloth passed over her skin, each time coming closer and closer to the downy little patch of pink hair she had previously grown out. Yet, if Kakashi was aware of her growing arousal he refused to show it. His touches remained purely clinical as he finished covering her head to toe in lather and rose from his kneeling position so she could be rinsed.

The kunoichi watched the suds flow down her body as the running water carried them away and down the drain. It felt so good to be clean, especially after being reduced to bathing in cold lakes and rivers, but at the moment, Sakura didn't think she would mind a little cold water to cool the flush that had spread over her skin thanks to the Cop Ninja's thorough rubdown.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked, his husky voice sending tingles down her spine. He had managed to push her back against the shower wall once more and had placed a hand on the tiles on either side of her, effectively caging her in. He fixed her with his mismatched stare, his droopy black eye conveying genuine warmth, but not the fire of desire it so often contained.

"Yes I do. Thank you." She whispered back, wishing her heart wouldn't speed up just because of their close proximity. Why was he always so damn calm?

The silver haired man responded with a chaste kiss against her lips that lingered for what seemed like forever. When he pulled away he nodded towards the door.

"I think it's time to get out. The water is getting cold."

That was true. The drops that Kakashi's body didn't shield from her were lukewarm at best. Kakashi dropped an arm from the wall to let her pass through and reached for the shower knob, silencing the dull roar of rushing water.

The bathroom was steamy and warm, but cooler than the shower and Sakura felt some of her inner heat dissipate upon leaving the small tiled enclosure.

She reached for her towel only to find it wasn't on the rack where she normally left it. She was about to ask Kakashi when it was when her vision was effectively blacked out by plushy terrycloth dropping over her head.

"Kakashi!" she squealed, fighting to throw the towel off of her but the stronger man easily kept her subdued while rubbing her head vigorously with both hands, absorbing the excess moisture in her lovely pink locks.

"Stop it! I can dry myself!" the kunoichi cried, unsuccessfully trying to throw the man off of her. Kakashi of course, ignored her complaints and only removed the towel from her head when he was good and ready, wrapping her up in it to dry the rest of her body.

Sakura spun to face him and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You are such a PEST!" she growled, previous feelings of desire suddenly forgotten.

Kakashi shrugged indifferently as he wrapped his own towel around his waist.

"I thought you would be used to it by now, being teamed up with Naruto and all."

Sakura was about to give a sharp retort when Kakashi once again maneuvered her as he wished, divesting her of her towel in the process.

"Sit." He commanded simply, pressing both hands on her shoulders, forcing her down onto the closed toilet seat.

He regarded her for a moment before he bent to rummage in the cabinet under the sink, emerging with a something Sakura recognized as a bottle of one of her scented lotions.

"Hey, what are you planning on doing with that?" Sakura asked quizzically as he knelt in front of her.

Rather than answering her question, he unscrewed the cap and squeezed a large amount into his palm, smirking slightly when the scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils. It was so like her to use lotion smelling like the pretty pink flowers.

"Lets see if we can do something about that hair, shall we?"

At first Sakura thought he meant the messy tangles framing her face and wondered what the matter was with them, or how lotion was possibly going to help, but when he spread her thighs apart, it became crystal clear to her exactly what hair he was talking about. "Kakashi! What the hell do you think you're—ah! It's cold!"

Seemingly oblivious to her protests, the sliver haired man, who was clothed in nothing but a towel, began to smooth the lotion onto her most private of areas, making sure to cover her inner thighs as well where a few stray hairs grew. He chuckled softly at the way she tried to squeeze her legs together, hindered by his shoulders. How many times had she tried to hide herself from him, whether it was due to modesty or something else? Kakashi had lost count long ago. But how many times had she been successful in her endeavors? That number was easy: a big fat zero. He always coaxed…or forced…Sakura into submission by the end and she always seemed to enjoy it. So why the constant fights?

Kakashi looked up to find the kunoichi's cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Sakura," he said with a smirk. "I've seen you, ALL of you so many times I could picture you in my sleep. Why the continuous blushing?"

Sakura turned pinker still, averting her eyes away from the pair of red and black.

"Well you're putting lotion on my…well…it's weird."

"It's not that weird. Maybe you're just prude." He stated, his neutral voice betraying none of the mirth he felt at saying those words.

Her head snapped back to face him, her eyes now dark with anger. She opened her mouth, no doubt to spit a stream of venomous words but was silenced when Kakashi drew a kunai seemingly out of midair.

'Where the hell did THAT come from?!' he inner mind shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the half naked magician. It was true Kakashi was a skilled ninja, one of Konoha's best but he was wearing a freaking TOWEL! Where the heck had he kept it hidden this whole time?

Sakura's eyes widened as he advanced on her with the pointy object in hand.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Don't wiggle, I don't want to cut you by accident."

The kunoichi knew Kakashi kept his weapons in top condition, meaning this particular kunai had probably been recently sharpened to its maximum potential. Deciding she would do well to follow her lover's advice, she watched motionless as he spread her legs as wide as he could and angled the blade over her lotion-covered mound. She sucked in a breath sharply as she felt the cold metal touch her skin but managed to keep from moving even though she wanted nothing more than to push him away.

With precision obtained only by endless years of weapons training, Kakashi dragged the edge of the kunai along her skin. The blade, lubricated by plentiful lotion, slid easily, leaving a small hairless patch in its wake. Grabbing the towel that had covered Sakura's body, he wiped his blade clean after every pass, smearing pink lotion and pinker hair on the pristine, white material.

Sakura held her breath and tried not to squirm. This was weird. This was BEYOND weird. Kakashi was shaving her with a kunai, and not a place like her legs, oh no. He had to go for the extreme. Although she had to take into consideration that her legs were actually shaved since she had attended to them the last day of her mission. She had stood ankle deep in the lake with her shorts on and worked up a good lather with the small bar of soap she carried, scraping away the hair with her own kunai much like Kakashi was doing now. But she was home now and there were razors in the cabinet! Why did he feel the need to use something as big, not to mention nerve wracking, as a kunai for such a delicate…situation. Perhaps Kakashi just wanted to make her sweat a little.

On the other hand, Sakura couldn't deny that the feel of the razor sharp blade gliding around her nether lips was exciting her. Maybe it was the danger of it or maybe it was the cold steel against her hot skin or the way one of Kakashi's long-fingered hands pressed to her thigh to keep her spread. Whatever the reason, Sakura had the sneaking suspicion that she might be producing lubrication of her own that was NOT used for shaving. The thought of being turned on by such an act was completely embarrassing and if she was indeed getting wet, she prayed that Kakashi somehow wouldn't notice.

She let her green eyes drift to his face, trying to gauge what he was thinking by his expression but his usual smirk was absent. Instead, his brow was furrowed in concentration as he focused on his task, carefully and meticulously drawing the blade along her skin for the closest possible shave. If Sakura hadn't been so unnerved by the situation, she might have thought his expression was actually…well…cute.

Kakashi shifted on the floor in front of her, focusing his attention on her bikini line. After several attempts at trying to maneuver his kunai into the crease of her hip, he wordlessly place a hand on the small of her back and pulled her forward on the toilet seat.

"Lean back." He instructed, his face still devoid of emotion even as Sakura's blush renewed itself. The new position left her even more exposed, especially when he grasped her hips and tilted her pelvis upwards.

"Kakashi…"

His name came out as nearly a whimper and Sakura wasn't exactly sure why. What she was sure of was her body most definitely reacting to his touches, even if he didn't intend for them to be sexual. She didn't have to look down to know that her nipples had tightened into hard little pebbles thanks to his experienced fingers.

The silver haired shinobi continued to arrange Sakura's body periodically to make his job easier. By the time he had hooked one delicate knee over his shoulder, Sakura was nearly panting. Kakashi arched one silver eyebrow at her, pausing in his ministrations.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." Sakura said, trying to still her hips. Her center was beginning to ache and his hand on her inner thigh was certainly not helping. "I'm just a little nervous about being in such close contact with a kunai."

Kakashi was not an idiot. He could tell that the kunoichi was flat out lying. He could also tell that despite her denial, his little green eyed vixen was getting increasingly turned on by the situation.

Not letting his inward smirk manifest on his face, he continued to work over her delicate flower, even traveling down to shave away the few hairs that grew around the puckered hole.

"Kakashi!" Sakura whined, her legs beginning to tremble.

"Shh. Almost done."

Keeping her knee over his shoulder, he used the hand not holding the kunai to spread her lips wide, exposing the fine little hairs residing there.

Sakura tried to swallow a moan but didn't quite make it and this time, Kakashi did smirk as he delicately drew the blade over the tender flesh until not a hair remained. Lowering her leg, he gave his kunai a final wipe with the towel.

"All done."

The shinobi straightened and wet a corner of the towel in the sink while Sakura hesitantly ran her fingers over her freshly shaved skin. She had to admit, Kakashi had done a thorough job. Never had her mound felt so silky smooth, not even when she shaved it herself. Even the hairs around her anus were gone and though she flushed at the thought of him looking THERE, she had to admit she liked the feeling of being completely hairless.

Kakashi returned to his kneeling position and nudged her legs apart once more. With the damp corner of the towel, he began to wipe away the remaining lotion with long, soothing strokes. However, his intentions weren't entirely pure.

When he spread her pussy lips wide once more, he ran the wet towel over her repeatedly, even though there really wasn't a need for it. He gazed intently into her face and took pleasure at the site of her eyes squeezed shut and her biting her lip slightly. The muscles in her thighs jumped with every pass and Kakashi knew the sensation must be blissful but not a sound came from her. Well he would just have to change that wouldn't he?

He let the towel drop from his hand and leaned down, placing a warm kiss right above where his fingers held her open. Sakura's whole body jolted, her eyes flying open to fix on the man that had just kissed her clit.

Kakashi met her gaze with a wicked smile and planted another kiss higher up with out breaking eye contact

"You feel so good Sakura. So smooth…" He ran his tongue back and forth over her mound where pubic hair had previously resided, loving the feel of her. Apparently Sakura didn't mind it either because her hands came down to fist in his hair as whimpers of desire fell from her lips.

The lecherous man hadn't meant to get her so worked up. He admitted that he found the act of being able to shave her, and with a kunai no less, erotic, but he hadn't been expecting to find her body so slick and wanting afterwards. However, now that he had her like this, he wasn't about to disappoint.

He let his tongue slide to where he had her folds spread and began to taste her with long lingering licks, each one earning him a broken cry. Her thighs tightened around his shoulders as she trembled uncontrollably, the muscles in her body moving of their own accord as they reacted to Kakashi's fiery touches.

God he had missed her, missed her scent, missed her taste. He let his tongue dip inside her, stroking along her tightening canal. Her juices were becoming so plentiful that they were beginning to puddle on the plastic of the toilet seat.

Kakashi knew the landscape of his lover's body well and navigated it with perfection. He ran his tongue over her soaking skin to find once more the swollen little bud hidden in her folds. The moment he latched on and began to suckle it, Sakura's body arched and her hands slid from his hair to grip his shoulders almost painfully. She writhed helplessly as licked and nibbled, scraped with his teeth and stroked his tongue back and forth over her point of greatest pleasure. His name passed her lips over and over in breathless, impassioned sobs as she felt her release approaching.

The Copy Nin growled against her burning skin. She was delicious and intoxicating but the erection making a tent in his towel was all but throbbing with need.

Without another word, Kakashi hauled the medic ninja off her seat and lifted her to the counter by the sink, bringing her hips to the edge. Sakura's lust hazed mind barely had time to register the towel dropping from Kakashi's waist before she felt his length sliding along her folds, not yet entering her but grinding against her, sliding over her slick, hairless mound.

"Oh god, Kakashi please!" Sakura panted, gripping the counter's edge so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The elite shinobi growled in pleasure as he slid his shaft up and down, covering himself in her juices and savoring the feel of gliding along such a smooth slick surface. Sakura was all but writhing where she sat, brought so close to the edge by his tongue's attention that her breathy pleas were filled with desperation. Gripping her hips, he tilted her pelvis to allow his cock to slide over her clit with every pass, denying himself the satisfaction of entering her just yet.

Sakura threw her head back as waves of pleasure tore through her, crashed over her. Just the friction over the pulsating button was sending mind numbing sensations throughout her body. Not being able to hold back, her moans spiraled to a crescendo as she came hard, drenching Kakashi's member completely as her inner muscles squeezed the feminine fluids from her body.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. The beautiful sight of Sakura's orgasm broke his last thread of self restraint. The kunoichi's abdominal muscles had barely stopped contracting before the Copy Nin pushed into her. His member slid smooth as silk, added by the plentiful lubrication and a blissful groan rose from the back of his throat as her searing insides gripped him instantly. Instantly, Sakura's legs locked behind him and tried to push him deeper inside, whimpering incoherently as her body searched for release once more. Kakashi was only too happy to give it too her.

He pounded into her with rapid, shallow thrusts, the wet noises of their lovemaking mingling with ragged moans and heavy breathing. Sakura arched her back helplessly, presenting the silver haired man with a perfect view of her bouncing breasts as he pounded into her roughly.

Sakura could barely breathe as his hips crashed into hers. He was moving against her so hard and so fast but she still felt like it wasn't enough. The pressure in her womb threatened to burst if it wasn't relieved soon and all her wriggling on the counter seemed to be doing little to help them along.

"Harder." She whispered hoarsely. "Give me more."

Without another word, Kakashi reached behind himself to pry her crossed legs apart. Taking an ankle in each hand he spread her open, sliding his palms down her legs to grasp her thighs in a bruising grip. Without anything to hold her upright, Sakura sunk backwards, her head thumping against the mirror as he began to drive into her even harder as if his very life depended on it.

The slight pain of the back of her head hitting the mirror with every thrust was quickly blotted out by the incredible pleasure of Kakashi filling her so deeply over and over again. Sakura's moans escalated to screams as her inner muscles squeezed their tightest before fluttering into convulsions, contracting and releasing around the invading length until Kakashi thought he might go mad.

With one last thrust, the shinobi's eyes slid closed, revelaing the long scar down his left eye as his seed shot deep into Sakura's heated body.

If the counter hadn't been there, her ex sensei might have crumpled to the floor. Instead, he fell forward heavily, the hand planted on either side of her hips, barely lifting his torso above hers as he sagged against the sink.

Sakura's legs hung off the edge in a boneless mass and her head still rested against the mirror behind her. When she finally found the strength to open her eyes, she found her lover's muscular form hunched over hers, his chest expanding with his rapid breaths as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Man, you're dangerous with that kunai." Sakura managed to pant, a smile on her lips despite her weariness.

Kakashi lifted his head and gave her a smirk, the sweat on his brow glistening.

"You should see what I can do with a shuriken."

He bent his head to plant a kiss in the valley of her breasts before meeting her eyes once more, a hand sliding between them to play with her hairless lips at the point of their joined bodies.

"But seriously, how does it feel?"

"I've never felt so smooth down there." Sakura admitted, blushing a little under his devious stare. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Kakashi's smirk intensified. "I know all sorts of things, little kunoichi, but I'm not about to give away my secrets."

Sakura giggled as he pressed his lips to her collarbone before tugging him up by his still wet hair to her mouth. The kiss they shared was warm and tender, a contrast to their nearly violent love making. When they finally parted, Sakura whispered. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I need another shower."

"I think you're right."

"I wouldn't mind a little company."

No other words needed to be exchanged s Kakashi lifted her off the counter without bothering to pull out of her. Chances were they'd be getting a lot dirtier before they got any cleaner.


End file.
